


Gli eroi di Hanamura

by YellowCanadair



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, bananawatchfanfictionsaga
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowCanadair/pseuds/YellowCanadair
Summary: «Aspetta!» invocò Orisa sollevando un palmo aperto.«Non ho tempo da perdere con… una cosa come te» sibilò Hanzo dandole le spalle, e degnandola appena di uno sguardo.Efi Oladele è scomparsa dall'Università di Hanamura, dov'era ospite per una serie di conferenze sulla robotica.Orisa è sulle sue tracce, ma è sola, anche se caparbia e armata fino ai denti.Hanzo Shimada si trova nella sua vecchia casa, per onorare la memoria di un fratello che ormai non è più il Genji che ricordava.Jesse McCree non ci voleva nemmeno venire, in questa storia, ma per Winston questo e altro.Questa storia partecipa alla "Bananawatch Fanfiction Saga" indetta da Martyverse&Vanycat!





	1. Bersaglio Efi Oladele!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa alla "Bananawatch Fanfiction Saga" indetta da Martyverse&Vanycat!

**Gli eroi di Hanamura**

**Capitolo primo: prendete Efi Oladele!**

 

Era notte fonda al Giardino Botanico dell’Università di Hanamura. Un giardino immenso, un laboratorio all’aperto per gli studenti, un parco dove camminare per chilometri senza raggiungerne il confine. C’erano piante da tutto il mondo, alcuni erano esemplari unici, e formavano un bosco lussureggiante e ombroso sotto le cui fronte si snodavano sentieri e radure, costellate da panchine e tavolini per gli avventori.

La notte era sempre illuminata da faretti al neon verdi e azzurri, che permettevano passeggiate al chiaro di luna suggestive e romantiche, oppure di avvistare insetti crepuscolari senza il rischio di finire per errore nel vicino dirupo.

Ma quella notte tutti i fari si erano spenti all’improvviso, facendo piombare il giardino nel buio assoluto.

«Aspetta!» invocò Orisa sollevando un palmo aperto.

«Non ho tempo da perdere con… una cosa come te» sibilò Hanzo dandole le spalle, e degnandola appena di uno sguardo.

La notte era umida e silenziosa, e le foglie che si muovevano tenui nel vento freddo di una primavera in ritardo.

All’Università di Hanamura si teneva in quei giorni un importantissimo raduno internazionale sulla robotica; l’ospite d’onore, direttamente dall’Africa, era Efi Oladele, un genio undicenne che si era abituata in fretta, con tutto il suo entusiasmo, alle conferenze e alle domande dei giornalisti.

Quel pomeriggio, stanca dei flash, aveva chiesto alla buona Orisa, la sua creazione, di accompagnarla a visitare quel grandissimo parco botanico.

Ma ora Efi non c’era più.

Il parco era deserto, le telecamere di sorveglianza spente, i faretti come fulminati.

C’era un uomo, in piedi sul vialetto semibuio: un arciere dallo sguardo di ferro, in tenuta sportiva e con il volto celato dal grande cappuccio della felpa.

Orisa indietreggiò, ma poi si fece coraggio e chiese: «Hai per caso visto una bambina, venendo qui? Una bambina di undici anni, di nome Efi. Ha la pelle scura e un cappottino blu.» descrisse riassumendo i dati principali.

Hanzo ghignò. «Hai perso la tua padrona, robot?»

«Mi chiamo Orisa!» rispose fieramente la centaura di metallo «Ed Efi è la mia famiglia. Se l’hai vista dimmelo, per favore. Ho paura che sia in pericolo.»

 _Famiglia_. Un senso di colpa grosso quanto un fratricidio tirò una gomitata nelle costole di Hanzo Shimada.

Orisa, vedendo che l’uomo si era fermato e che forse la stava ascoltando, decise di continuare: «Durante lo scontro, la mia modalità armatura ha avuto un malfunzionamento e il mio sistema operativo si è bloccato» ammise un po’ vergognosamente «Quando mi sono riattivata, Efi non c’era più… e non so come fare per uscire dal Giardino Botanico.»

«Ho solo Efi al mondo… e ho paura che le sia successo qualcosa di brutto, con quelle persone…» balbettò la centaura.

 “Devo redimermi”, si ripeteva Hanzo da quando aveva lasciato il suo clan, trascinandosi su e giù per il mondo, senza una fissa dimora, con il solo pensiero dell’onore perduto e del fratello morto a fargli da guida. Non aveva ascoltato nessuno in questo periglioso cammino, né sacerdoti né santoni né c’erano stati amici a sostenerlo. Un lupo solitario, silenzioso e in cerca di pace. Si era chiesto spesso come espiare la sua colpa, come potesse rendere più sopportabile il fardello che si era imposto, e la risposta a era semplice quanto odiosamente scontata: bilanciare le azioni malvagie con azioni nobili, riportare l’equilibrio nella sua anima sfregiata.

Gliel’aveva detto anche Genji… o quel che era diventato Genji, quella notte di quasi un anno prima: “Pensi di onorare tuo fratello con incenso e offerte? L’onore si riconquista con le azioni.”

Dare una direzione a quel robot e metterlo sulla buona strada per ritrovare la sua padrona sembrò ad Hanzo un modo rapido e semplice per ritrovare un minimo di serenità che gli concedesse almeno di dormire per più di due ore, quella notte. Era un’azione. Una buona azione.

L’arciere tornò sui suoi passi e raggiunse Orisa. «Portami dove l’hai vista l’ultima volta.» ordinò mettendosi in marcia. Orisa immediatamente prese a trottargli dietro, dicendo qualcosa sul fatto che stesse andando dalla parte opposta.

 

Orisa aveva un’intelligenza artificiale estremamente sofisticata e un cuore grande come quello dei ciclisti; aveva però poche informazioni in determinati ambiti, perché Efi aveva preferito lasciare che facesse le sue esperienze, piuttosto che impiantarle troppi dati sterili. In particolare i rapporti umani: quelli, per Orisa, erano tutti da scoprire, e non c’erano banche dati da cui attingere. Efi le aveva insegnato le buone maniere, da brava madre, le aveva messo un database con le taglie dei delinquenti di cui diffidare, ma per la maggior parte delle cose Orisa avrebbe dovuto affidarsi al suo cibernetico istinto.

L’uomo che camminava spedito al suo fianco non era affatto come Efi: trasmetteva sentimenti con cui raramente Orisa aveva avuto a che fare, per sua fortuna. Però forse l’avrebbe aiutata e, considerò la robot, era meglio essere in due che da soli. Lei si limitava a illuminare il sentiero con due fanaloni montati sul petto, e a fare strada.

Hanzo non disse nulla durante il breve tragitto, limitandosi a osservare sottecchi Orisa e a studiare come caracollasse sicura macinando l’erba sotto i suoi grossi zoccoli, alla faccia di lui che doveva saltare sassi e fossi. Non commentò neppure quando la grande centaura si fermò indecisa a un bivio del sentiero, per poi imboccare la via di sinistra.

«Ecco!» esclamò finalmente Orisa fermandosi in una radura con una panchina. «È successo qui. Efi si è seduta sulla panchina, e all’improvviso sono arrivate tre persone, due uomini e un Omnic, in completo formale.» spiegò mentre Hanzo andava in ricognizione qualche metro più in là. «Prima hanno chiacchierato in maniera educata, ma poi hanno preteso che Efi li seguisse. Naturalmente Efi si è rifiutata, e a quel punto ci siamo accorte che non era un incontro amichevole.»

Hanzo la ascoltava ma guardava al suolo, esaminando le tracce sul terreno; c’era stata una colluttazione, era evidente; la impronte della ragazzina erano meno impresse nel terreno, ma a un certo punto aveva tentato la fuga verso nord.

«Fa’ luce» disse a Orisa, e seguì quella pista, ma Efi doveva essere stata riacchiappata dopo meno di venti metri, così tornò verso la centaura.

«Hanno cominciato a spingere Efi via da me, e ho cercato di difenderla» continuava il racconto la Or-15 tenendo gli occhioni puntati sull’arciere. «Ma a quel punto hanno estratto delle armi, e sono arrivate altre persone. E… non ricordo benissimo… quando sono entrata in modalità armatura mi sono disattivata all’improvviso. Mi sono risvegliata un’ora e quattordici minuti fa. Naturalmente ho subito cercato Efi nei dintorni, ma…»

Le tracce di Orisa erano le più evidenti, e Hanzo riuscì a cogliere il luogo esatto in cui era andata in “modalità armatura”: aumento esponenziale del suo peso, dicevano le quattro orme regolari che erano rimaste ben visibili sull’erba e nel terreno.

Poi era tutto molto confuso: Orisa aveva trottato su e giù parecchio quando si era riattivata, ed era difficile scorgere un filo d’erba che non fosse stato calpestato da lei in quella radura.

«Forse… forse dovrei tornare alla Fondazione e chiedere aiuto, ma Efi mi ha sempre raccomandato di non fidarmi degli altri ricercatori, perché potrebbero volermi smontare, se vado da loro da sola…» le iridi di Orisa divennero tonde di sorpresa: «Dove stai andando?»

Hanzo si era messo l’arco a tracolla ed era saltato sul ramo di un albero che era ben più alto di lui; si era issato lassù ed era saltato su un altro ramo ancora più in alto, per poi cambiare addirittura albero.

Ce n’era di gente diversa, al mondo, pensò Orisa.

«Dall’alto si vede meglio» la degnò di spiegazione l’ex capoclan Shimada. «Continua a illuminare la zona.»

L’uomo si mosse in silenzio, osservando con cura le tracce fuori dal perimetro dello spiazzo, e soffermandosi sui rami che lo reggevano, in cerca di qualche segnale che facesse pensare a una presenza umana.

Era stato un rapimento in piena regola, e organizzato da tempo, pensò Hanzo; le telecamere di sorveglianza erano state completamente spente; era stato assoldato qualcuno appositamente per disattivare il robot, andato in blackout; infine, Efi Oladele non aveva bisogno di presentazioni: era un genio della robotica conteso da università, enti e organizzazioni criminali. Ed erano proprio queste ultime a solleticargli il sesto senso: del resto, lui era esperto in materia.

Hanzo cercava di concentrarsi sui dettagli di quel posto non solo per ritrovare la bambina, ma anche per mettere a tacere quei pensieri che, da ormai anni, gli appesantivano la mente e l’anima tenendolo in uno stato di allarme costante, o come se qualcuno gli costringesse la testa sott’acqua.

_Non ci pensare._

_Non ci pensare._

Benedisse la voce metallica e gentile che gli chiedeva: «Vedi qualcosa?»

_Mai perdere la concentrazione._

Si concentrò sulla figura gialla e tondeggiante di Orisa, grossa anche se lui era più in alto e la sovrastava di almeno tre metri. «Le loro tracce» disse. Purtroppo era notte, e con il buio c’era un margine di errore da non sottovalutare.

Scese agilmente dall’albero, e atterrò vicino alla Or-15. «Sono venuti da nord-est, e sono scappati nella stessa direzione.» indicò lontano.

Le tracce andavano nella direzione del castello Shimada, ma poteva essere una coincidenza.

Orisa guardò il punto indicato dall’uomo, e poi tornò a fissare lui con i suoi occhioni gialli.

«Cosa c’è? Vai. Sono andati di là.»

«Non sono programmata per gli inseguimenti» spiegò lei gentilmente «La mia armatura è troppo pesante per avere un’andatura sostenuta»

«E allora va’ alla Polizia» rispose irritato Hanzo, aggiustandosi in spalla la propria faretra e proseguendo lungo il vialetto, per i fatti suoi.

Orisa si sentì mortificata nel dire: «Non posso… vengo considerata solo una macchina, e spesso gli umani non mi ascoltano. E poi non posso tornare indietro… ho lasciato che Efi venisse rapita! Forse la Fondazione Adawe mi disattiverebbe.»

«Sono solo le conseguenze del tuo fallimento.» ribatté Hanzo, duro.

Orisa, da che era alta al garrese almeno un metro e ottanta, si sentì piccola come un sassetto, e altrettanto miserabile.

Non trovò la voce per rispondere a quella frase, e l’arciere se ne andò senza voltarsi.

All’improvviso, però, un rumore in lontananza fece sollevare la testa alla centaura: era un motore.

Colta da un senso di pericolo, Orisa indietreggiò tra le piante, cercando come poteva di trovare un punto in cui la vegetazione fosse abbastanza fitta, e spense tutte le sue luci.

Dal sentiero buio spuntarono due grossi fanali, che rischiararono la radura; era un vecchio autocarro bianco, che levitava con difficoltà e aveva il paraurti che pendeva da una parte; si fermò al centro della radura e scesero tre persone, tutte e tre vestite con un completo nero elegante, con tanto di cravatta e fazzoletto nel taschino. Uno di loro era un Omnic.

Si guardarono attorno brevemente, facendosi luce con delle torce elettriche.

«Maledizione, non c’è più!»

«Qualcuno deve averla portata via!»

«Ehi, tu» disse uno degli uomini rivolto all’Omnic. «Sei sicuro di aver disattivato le telecamere? Bada che se ci fai uno scherzo…»

«Le telecamere sono ancora spente, puoi controllare tu stesso» gli rispose a tono l’androide.

«Non montarti la testa» lo rimbrottò ancora uno degli altri uomini. «Non sai ancora come funziona, tra gli affiliati del clan.»

«Sfortunatamente per voi» ribatté l’Omnic con una calma olimpionica «Godo della fiducia del signor Kojiro. E a ragion veduta.»

Orisa li riconobbe subito: erano quelli che avevano portato via Efi. Rimase più immobile che poteva; con la sua stazza, avrebbero sentito il crepitare dell’erba e dei ramoscelli sotto gli zoccoli, le uniche possibilità che aveva erano rimanere nascosta o…

«Cessate ogni resistenza!» esclamò uscendo dalle frasche e gettando la barriera protettiva davanti a sé.

«Eccola, eccola!» gli uomini in nero si sparpagliarono e cercarono di accerchiarla eludendo la barriera.

Senza perdere tempo Orisa sparò la sua mina, catturando magneticamente due degli uomini e inchiodandoli a un grande albero. Gli puntò contro la sua mitragliatrice e chiese minacciosa: «Dov’è Efi?»

L’Omnic intanto aveva fatto un largo giro ed era uscito dalla visuale di Orisa, posizionandosi alle sue spalle. Estrasse una pistola dalla tasca interna della giacca e la puntò verso la testa della centaura.

Ma proprio mentre stava per sparare, una freccia gli trapassò lo sterno metallico, e con un urlo strozzato l’androide cadde a terra in un fuoco scoppiettante di scintille blu.

Orisa si distrasse e si girò a quel rumore, e vide il corpo per terra che ancora sfrigolava.

«Guardati le spalle!» tuonò una voce maschile.

I due catturati dalla mina traente misero le mani sotto le giacche alla ricerca delle armi, ma un uomo uscì dalla tenebra e ne tramortì uno con un unico colpo sferrato con il manico del suo arco.

L’altro fece in tempo a prendere la pistola, ma stavolta fu Orisa a devastargli la mano con una singola sferragliata di mitraglia, e con un urlo l’uomo si inginocchiò dal dolore, e Hanzo Shimada incoccò una freccia e gliela puntò alla testa.

«Chi ti manda?» ringhiò l’uomo, pericoloso come un drago sul piede di guerra.

«Hanzo… Hanzo Shimada!?» mormorò incredulo il sicario.

«CHI TI MANDA?» ripetè l’arciere, mortale.

«Il signor Kojiro! Il signor Kojiro ci ha…»

«Dove avete portato la bambina?» lo interruppe Hanzo, con la freccia che tremava nella cocca.

«Al castello! Al castello!»

Hanzo gli tolse la minaccia armata, e fu Orisa ad assestargli il micidiale pugno che lo mandò al tappeto.

«Pensavo volessi andare via.» disse la centaura.

«E invece sono tornato. Andiamocene.»

Era un cambiamento troppo repentino per non risvegliare la curiosità di una macchina giovane come Orisa. «Aspetta!» disse mentre Hanzo saliva sul furgoncino bianco lasciato dagli assalitori, al posto di guida.

«Monta sul cargo. Ne arriveranno altri.» ordinò severo l’uomo.

«Li conosci, non è vero?»

«Certo che li conosco.» disse Hanzo sprezzante. «Sono sicari del clan Shimada.»

 

~

 

Hanzo guidò il furgone con precisione lungo i sentieri del Parco Botanico, senza nessuna esitazione, tanto che Orisa dovette reggersi forte per non essere sballottata dalle curve prese in velocità. Aveva spento tutti i fari, mantenendo solo i neon del pianale, per non essere avvistato facilmente; non aveva paura di sbagliare strada: si mantenne sui vialetti per il primo quarto d’ora poi, arrivato a un gabbiotto verde che Orisa vide solo di sfuggita, illuminato dai fari, uscì fuori strada e condusse l’autocarro giù per una discesa che decisamente non era una strada. Infine si ritrovarono su una strada asfaltata, tra le luci del traffico di Hanamura.

Hanzo fermò il camioncino in un’area di servizio deserta, e fece scendere Orisa. I due camminarono nella campagna per qualche minuto, fino a un furgoncino più piccolo con il logo dei cereali “Lucio-oh’s” sulle fiancate.

«Sono i preferiti di Efi!» cinguettò Orisa.

«Sali.» le intimò Hanzo.

«Stai rapendo anche me?»

«Ti sto portando dove nessuno verrà a spararti in testa, e dove possiamo studiare un piano per recuperare la tua padrona» si sforzò di spiegare Hanzo a quella specie di Omnic «ma se la fai lunga posso anche lasciarti qui.»

«Credo che apprezzerò la tua tipica ospitalità giapponese» rispose Orisa, coriacea sia ai proiettili che al caratteraccio di Hanzo.

Il vecchio Shimada non rispose, si limitò ad aprire lo sportello del furgone per farla salire, poi guidò per un’altra quarantina di chilometri nella direzione opposta rispetto a quella percorsa fino ad allora.

Erano le tre del mattino quando i due varcarono le porte di un appartamento in affitto nel cuore del piccolo borgo di Betsukai.

«Puoi dormire lì» disse Hanzo entrando, indicando un salotto con divani e poltroncine.

«Veramente io…» protestò debolmente Orisa sollevando un dito per prendere la parola.

Ma Hanzo Shimada sbatté dietro di sé la porta della camera da letto, chiudendo le comunicazioni e rimandando ogni spiegazione all’indomani mattina.

 

~

 

L’alba a Betsukai era umida, silenziosa, tranquilla. Era un borghetto che andava spopolandosi, dove le persone avevano tutte abbondantemente superato la soglia della terza età e, anche volendo dedicarsi al pettegolezzo sull’ultimo arrivato lì, c’erano troppe cataratte per farlo. Per questo Hanzo aveva selezionato quel posto, nonostante fosse poco accogliente e mal collegato.

L’appartamento in cui stava era un modesto pianterreno di un prefabbricato, freddo d’inverno e caldo d’estate, ma uno Shimada poteva sopportare ben altro: lui, comunque, era attrezzato per qualsiasi clima. E poi non poteva permettersi capricci inutili, con il clan Shimada che gli mandava continuamente assassini per ucciderlo. Quando doveva tornare ad Hanamura per onorare la memoria del fratello, sceglieva sempre luoghi poco lontani dalla sua vecchia casa ma anche poco accoglienti, proprio per evitare di incontrare testimoni scomodi; affittava un appartamentino e si rintanava lì per qualche giorno, per poi tornare ad errare per il mondo. Quell’anno era toccato al borgo di Betsukai.

«Hai detto che ti sei disattivata durante il combattimento» osservò Hanzo, posando sul tavolo la propria tazza di caffè nero corretto e chiudendosi la zip della felpa pesante. «Ma non sembri danneggiata.»

Orisa guardò a terra, a destra, e scalpitò leggermente con una zampa posteriore. Quel salotto-cucina era piccolo per lei, si sentiva un po’ oppressa.

«Rispondimi» incalzò l’uomo.

…e la personalità di Hanzo Shimada certo non l’aiutava. Continuò a guardare le mattonelle, però lo fece dall’altro lato.

«Sono andata in “errore 404”.» disse evasiva.

Hanzo non aveva tempo da perdere con i patemi di un robot, ma d’altro canto quel robot era palesemente a disagio e in imbarazzo, e voleva sapere perché.

«Spiegati meglio.»

Orisa indietreggiò fino a urtare con il posteriore contro la parete, ma Hanzo rimase fermo e seduto: certo non poteva scappare.

«Mi sono spenta all’improvviso» spiegò con voce fioca la centaura «Si è attivato l’antivirus e il sistema antintrusione, ma poi mi sono spenta subito.»

«Ti sei fatta hackerare.» affermò sdegnoso Hanzo.

Orisa sentì il panico arroventarle i chip e cercò di giustificarsi: «Non ho potuto fare niente… quell’Omnic è entrato nel… nel mio sistema operativo… e l’ha disattivato.» spiegò «Per fortuna non ha formattato il mio database! Avrei dimenticato… tutto.» e aggiunse sussurrando: «Ho avuto paura.»

Hanzo ridacchiò. «Un Omnic non può provare paura. È una cosa da esseri umani.»

Orisa rimase in silenzio a valutare quella frase così dura, mentre Hanzo sorseggiava incurante il suo caffè e guardava verso la finestra, anche se lui stesso aveva chiuso la tenda per evitare che qualcuno potesse spiare dentro casa.

«Tu hai paura, signor Hanzo?»

«Mai.»

«Allora sei un Omnic anche tu?» sorrise Orisa, guardandolo con i suoi occhi gialli, tondi e buoni.

Hanzo la fissò, poi disse alzandosi: «Basta sciocchezze. Dobbiamo pensare a un piano per recuperare la tua padrona.»

 

~

 

La voce a telefono era profondissima e carica di eccitazione: « _Hai controllato che il registratore sia carico?_ »

«Ho preso le pile all’autogrill» rispose una voce non altrettanto profonda, ma rilassata e quasi annoiata.

« _Hai comprato quelle giuste?_ »

«Gliele ho messe dentro e funzionano.»

« _Mettiti vicino agli altoparlanti._ »

«Ne ho uno in braccio.»

« _Senti Jesse, lo so che non è proprio il tuo settore…_ »

«Puoi dirlo forte!»

« _Ma anche tu potresti trovarlo interessante!_ »

«Interessante per conciliarmi la siesta.»

Winston sospirò e si arrese: « _Ti faccio preparare la torta di mele da Emily._ » promise.

«Non te la caverai con una semplice torta di mele… con tutto il rispetto per Emily.»

« _Sei abbastanza avanti?_ »

«Sembri una ragazzina a un concerto» ridacchiò McCree «Rilassati, andrà tutto benissimo!» disse giocherellando con il registratore.

« _Winston_ » si intromise la voce metallica e suadente di Athena « _Non preoccuparti. L’agente McCree porterà a termine anche questa missione. Vero, agente McCree?_ »

Jesse McCree sorrise; la voce di Athena! Ogni volta che la risentiva, si rendeva conto di quanto gli era mancata, dopo la chiusura di Overwatch.

«Verissimo Athena. È un piacere sentirti»

« _Piacere mio_ »

« _Ho capito, ho capito. Allora ci sentiamo alla fine della conferenza, Jesse._ »

«Certo…»

« _Chiamami!_ »

Jesse McCree chiuse lì la telefonata, ma non era arrabbiato sul serio con Winston: come poteva? Quel ragazzone l’aveva chiamato e l’aveva pregato di andare alla conferenza sulla robotica organizzata dall’Università degli Studi di Hanamura. “Purtroppo non posso andarci io!” aveva spiegato lo scienziato. “Sono… agli occhi delle persone sono…”

“Uno scimmione” aveva completato McCree.

“Potrei avere problemi. Sai, giornalisti, scienziati, osservatori, gente abituata a fare domande. Non posso presenziare! Ma guarda…” gli aveva mostrato una locandina ripiegata in quattro con tutte le informazioni sul ciclo di conferenze “Vedi? Venerdì ci sarà un intervento di Efi Oladele!”

“E chi sarebbe?”

Winston aveva grugnito spazientito, e aveva affondato un crostino fatto in casa nel burro di arachidi per calmarsi i nervi. “Un genio della robotica! Non la conosci? Ha solo undici anni, e ha già vinto una borsa di studio per i suoi lavori, e ha realizzato un modello di Omnic unico nel suo genere, pensa che l’ha chiamato come…”

“Winston…”

Lo scienziato aveva sospirato. McCree non era uno che amava le chiacchiere. “Per favore, vuoi andare ad Hanamura al posto mio? Ti porti un registratore e registri tutto quello che dice la signorina Oladele.”

“Cos’è, non esiste più lo streaming?”

“A quanto pare l’Università, vista la facilità di collegamento aereo con Hanamura, non si è attrezzata”.

“Il Giappone è un dito in culo, Winston”

Lo scienziato aveva lanciato il tappo del barattolo di burro di arachidi nel cestino colmo, senza fare canestro, aveva inforcato gli occhiali e con calma magistrale aveva sussurrato: “Non volevo arrivare a questo, ma… ti ricordi cosa è successo all’Arcipelago di Catarina, nel 2068?”

Jesse McCree aveva sospirato pesantemente, calcandosi di più in testa il cappello. “Sapevo che l’avresti tirato fuori...”

“Ebbene?”

 

~

 

Jesse McCree aveva capito che in Giappone, a marzo, dovesse essere primavera. Allora perché diavolo faceva così freddo da far diventare la permanenza all’Università un sollievo, tanto il vento che tirava?

Si strinse di più nel serape di lana grossa e cercò un punto tranquillo dove sedersi a terra. Posticino di lusso, quello: quando aveva provato a sedersi, poco prima, una pollastra in divisa blu gli si era avvicinata e gli aveva detto che c’erano molte poltroncine vuote nelle file in fondo.

McCree sperava che quella conferenza non durasse a lungo. Quanto durava di solito, una conferenza? Aveva dimenticato di chiederlo a Winston…

Non capiva un accidente, di robotica, però tutto sommato non era dispiaciuto per la trasferta improvvisa: era di Winston che si trattava, non di un idiota qualunque. Quando, dopo tanti anni alla macchia, il suo vecchio ricevitore targato Overwatch aveva preso a squillare di nuovo, quasi gli era venuto un colpo e aveva pensato che fosse colpa del whiskey!

McCree controllò che le hostess in divisa blu non guardassero dalla sua parte e, quando fu sicuro della strada sgombra, si sedette comodamente di lato al palco, e si preparò all’inizio della conferenza. Era quasi mezzogiorno: sarebbe cominciata a minuti.

 


	2. Non si abbandona nessuno

 

 

**Gli eroi di Hanamura**

**Capitolo secondo: non si abbandona nessuno.**

 

Che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava, McCree l’aveva capito dal via vai di persone vestite come pinguini, che andavano e venivano tra la folla pretendendo di passare inosservati; però non ci aveva dato molto peso: quella era una conferenza di barbogi e scienziati, no? Gente che si perdeva anche nella propria università. Niente di eccitante.

La relatrice però era in ritardo: la sedia imbottita riservata a Efi Oladele rimaneva vuota, il proiettore olografico era spento, e nessuno si curava di avvertire le hostess di cosa stesse succedendo, lasciandole da sole in balia degli ospiti che chiedevano di continuo perché la conferenza non cominciasse.

Eppure era passato da un pezzo mezzogiorno.

Gli ospiti si alzavano e si risiedevano sulle poltroncine, parlavano tra di loro, e McCree, seduto alla sua postazione, li osservava con gli occhi adombrati dalla tesa del cappello: ormai le hostess avevano così tanto da fare, per tranquillizzare il pubblico, che non lo degnavano più di attenzione. Da che era il pesce fuor d’acqua, con la polvere del lungo viaggio ancora addosso e il sigaro spento tra le labbra, ora era l’ospite più gradito: quello che non si lamentava.

Ad un tratto, sembrò che la conferenza sulle “Alternative alla tesi di Mikel&Moses” dovesse cominciare: salirono sul palco due donne e un uomo dall’aria molto seria.

McCree accese il registratorino.

Una delle donne accese il microfono da tavolo ed esordì: «Buongiorno a tutti gli esimi colleghi. Ci scusiamo per il disagio, ma la conferenza prevista non potrà avere luogo. Per ragioni personali molto gravi, la signorina Oladele non può essere presente.»

Dieci secondi di silenzio.

E poi una valanga di frasi concitate, di persone che si accalcavano dall’ambasciatrice della notizia, un fischio dalle ultime file, caciara.

McCree spense il registratorino. Percepiva una sensazione che non provava da quando il bidello entrava in classe a dire che il professore era assente.

Si alzò in piedi, fece un ironico cenno di saluto alla hostess assediata dagli ospiti arrabbiati, e infilò la porta tutto contento.

 

~

 

Notte fonda ad Hanamura.

Hanamura piena di fiori, Hanamura che non dormiva mai, Hanamura che scintillava nel buio ai piedi del monte.

Hanamura con le strade lastricate, Hanamura con quei vecchi e gloriosi simboli di un Giappone dimenticato, Hanamura con le insegne al neon, Hanamura con il frinire delle cicale.

Hanamura violenta, Hanamura che si sa ma non si dice, Hanamura con la tenuta Shimada in un quartiere così pericoloso da avere un coprifuoco non ufficiale, ma rispettato da tutti.

Hanzo camminava veloce e leggero sulle tegole di terracotta dei palazzi di Hanamura, senza farle neppure scricchiolare; saltava muretti, aggirava antenne, passava di quartiere in quartiere silenzioso come i gatti, sopra le teste di tutti i cittadini ignari.

E finalmente, superato il grande giardino dell’Università dove aveva trovato Orisa, lo vide: il Castello Shimada.

Esattamente come se lo ricordava, con quel grande portone di legno, con l’effige dei draghi scolpita che nessuno aveva fatto ancora togliere; Hanzo se ne stupiva sempre.

Per lui era fondamentale non farsi vedere da nessuno: era una ricognizione, un sopralluogo, un modo per cercare di capire se la bambina fosse ancora lì ad Hanamura o se fosse stata portata più lontano. Hanzo ricordava benissimo ogni segreto della propria casa, ogni buco nel muro, ogni botola, ogni doppio fondo, e sapeva benissimo che, se qualcuno avesse voluto tenere prigioniera lì una persona, la casa era attrezzata e sicura.

La tenuta aveva un unico ingresso, quello che passava per il santuario; esisteva un secondo accesso, ma era riservato alle fughe d’emergenza ed era angusto, sotterraneo, e impossibile da percorrere con l’Or-15. Ma la presenza di Orisa era fondamentale, perché Hanzo non poteva riuscire a combattere e contemporaneamente difendere una bambina: Orisa invece era fatta apposta.

Hanzo si affacciò a dare uno sguardo al santuario, per controllare se ci fosse gente di ronda all’esterno e sulla palizzata che delimitava la tenuta.

Nessuno: solo un ragazzo con gli occhiali da sole sul naso dormiva alla grossa, seduto nel santuario proprio accanto alla grande campana rituale di bronzo; ma non fu quel dettaglio a far schiumare di rabbia Hanzo Shimada: un moccioso addormentato non era niente, al confronto di un’auto americana di grossa cilindrata oltraggiosamente parcheggiata in mezzo al cortile del santuario, sopra ai sassolini bianchi del ghiaino giapponese, in barba a tutto ciò che di sacro conteneva quel luogo.

Hanzo irrigidì la mandibola e lasciò perdere il santuario, meta dei suoi annuali pellegrinaggi in onore del fratello, concentrandosi invece sulla tenuta: erano anni che non vi metteva piede, e non sapeva se ci fossero stati cambiamenti nella struttura. Doveva procedere in silenzio e con la massima cautela. La sua visita era attesa per pochi giorni dopo, puntuale come tutti gli anni: inutile e dannoso mettere in allarme quel che rimaneva del clan con una visita anticipata.

Così decise di penetrare in casa passando dall’angusto accesso secondario, anche perché essendo segreto non avrebbe dovuto avere molta sorveglianza.

 

~

 

Non era più casa sua.

C’era lo stesso odore di legni aromatici, lo stesso pavimento riscaldato, la stessa luce di Hanamura di notte che entrava dai balconi e illuminava di blu la casa silenziosa.

Ma non era più la sua.

Hanzo appoggiò una freccia sonica al soffitto per controllare che nella stanza sopra la sua testa, dove sbucava il tunnel tramite una botola, fosse sgombra. Il clan Shimada ormai aveva un nuovo capoclan, e lui aveva perso ogni diritto su quella tenuta.

Ma un giorno se la sarebbe ripresa.

Gli spettava per nascita.

Però doveva prima sistemare le cose, e solo dopo avrebbe potuto fare ritorno lì.

Tornare ad Hanamura era sempre difficile: ricordi, rimorsi, la sua coscienza che urlava. Ogni volta che camminava in quel posto riusciva a sentire ancora, sotto le mani, la sensazione del corpo del fratello che si spezzava contro le sue lame. Sentiva la sua voce, quando il sangue gli riempiva la gola e lo pregava di smettere. Sentiva la voce del suo clan, del suo onore, che gli ordinava di porre fine a quella vita che metteva in pericolo la reputazione degli Shimada.

Il passero doveva morire.

Era questo che Hanzo aveva sempre creduto, e proprio perché Genji era suo fratello, una notte Hanzo aveva deciso che aveva il dovere di dargli una morte onorevole.

Ma quando l’uomo si era ritrovato solo nella tenuta Shimada, mesi dopo, aveva cominciato a sentirsi male. Era notte, era in compagnia. Non capiva.

Non aveva mai voluto capire.

Ed era stata una discesa inesorabile: le notti che non finivano mai, i silenzi, i digiuni, il _sakè_ come unico appiglio.

La decisione di lasciare il clan, anche quella successa di notte.

La fuga, lunghissima, senza parlare con anima viva per mesi.

La presa di coscienza di quello che aveva fatto, che si scontrava con quello che aveva dovuto fare. Con i suoi doveri. Con il suo onore.

Lì, in quel corridoio dove era cresciuto, dove Genji a sei anni aveva rovesciato e rotto tre bottiglie di Coca-Cola, che avevano reso il pavimento appiccicaticcio per giorni, Hanzo quasi si sentì mancare, e sentì il rumore delle sue viscere che si annodavano.

Non. Ci. Pensare.

La bambina. Efi Oladele.

Adesso era a lei che doveva pensare, si forzò.

Lasciò che la freccia sonica facesse il suo dovere: perfetto, nessuno in vista nella stanza. Spinse leggermente il legno della botola.

Per fortuna nessuno aveva pensato di chiuderla dall’esterno; Hanzo si ritrovò in una stanza modesta, una sorta di grossa credenza delle cucine della tenuta. Rimise a posto il tappetino antiscivolo che nascondeva la botola, e si preparò a ispezionare la casa.

Se Efi Oladele era lì, era tenuta prigioniera nelle stanze interrate, così l’arciere puntò direttamente a quelle.

La sicurezza c’era, c’era eccome: dopo l’incursione dell’anno precedente, terminata con una balaustra distrutta, la carta di riso del santuario da sostituire e il parquet da rifare, il clan si era dotato di un sacco di teppisti in divisa nera che pattugliavano i corridoi, e persino qualche Omnic.

Hanzo si tenne ben lontano da quelli, che potevano avere dei radar installati addosso, e aggirò le ronde grazie al suo passo felpato. No, sarebbe stato quasi impossibile portare con sé la ragazzina, se l’avesse trovata: molte pattuglie le aveva evitate per un soffio, e molto spesso per eludere le telecamere era passato dai muri esterni, in bilico sul cornicione; salì al primo piano della tenuta passando per una grondaia.

Era lì, dentro casa sua, che le cose erano dolorosamente cambiate: molti mobili, compagni fin da quando era bambino, non c’erano più, sostituiti da pacchiana mobilia bianca con rifiniture in legno dorato; le porte della tenuta, una volta in sobrio legno, adesso erano state verniciate di un qualche indegno colore chiaro che Hanzo col buio non riusciva a cogliere bene. Scosse la testa e si concentrò per non perdersi in frivolezze, e alla fine arrivò a una camera da letto per gli ospiti: una stanza che di rado veniva aperta, ma che celava l’accesso ai piani interrati.

Quel mobile, naturalmente, non era stato toccato, pensò Hanzo trionfante: un grosso e pesante armadio a muro, di legno massiccio, con le ante finemente istoriate con dragoni che si rincorrevano su paesaggi arcadici.

L’infiltrato aprì le ante dell’armadio: era pieno di pellicce, come quello di un libro che Hanzo e Genji avevano letto da bambini, ma Hanzo riconobbe quelle pellicce: erano pelli di lupo che una volta erano sue, e che non ricordava di aver lasciato lì ma nei propri appartamenti -avrebbe ripreso anche quelle, promesso-. Sollevò il fondo dell’armadio, che si rivelò essere una botola nascosta, con dei gradini che scendevano ben più giù dei finti cassetti che c’erano nell’armadio.

Hanzo si strinse meglio l’arco, che non cozzasse contro le pareti del cunicolo che era decisamente piccolo per le sue spalle larghe, e si preparò alla discesa.

Tutti avrebbero cercato un accesso per il sotterraneo al pianterreno, giusto? E invece suo padre aveva ideato un sistema di muri finti al pianterreno che nascondevano le scale, il cui accesso era un piano più su.

Scese giù per quella angusta scala, con l’unica luce che quella delle sue scarpe, che comunque illuminava a mala pena i pioli su cui si appoggiava. Con l’orecchio teso a captare ogni minimo rumore e il respiro trattenuto, Hanzo scese di gradino in gradino fino a mettere i piedi sul duro cemento, ben diverso dai caldi parquet della tenuta.

Era in un corridoio lungo e opprimente, senza finestre, illuminato da lampadari al neon che sfrigolavano sinistri.

Adesso l’affare si faceva rischioso: c’erano pochi posti dove nascondersi, e sicuramente lì sotto non era solo: lo sapeva dal chiacchiericcio in lontananza. Hanzo si fiondò in una delle porte che si aprivano sul corridoio e la richiuse senza fare rumore.

Era stata l’armeria, e per fortuna lo era ancora: sarebbe stato un grosso rischio se si fosse trovato faccia a faccia con qualche ostaggio del clan Shimada, e se quello avesse cominciato ad attirare l’attenzione.

Hanzo agguantò a due mani l’armadio dei fucili, che era in un angolo, e lo staccò dal muro quel tanto che bastava per nascondercisi dietro in caso di emergenza; poi appostò vicino alla porta e rimase in ascolto.

Voci indistinte, passi. Dovevano essere in due.

«Che fai adesso?»

«Vado a casa. Mi sono rotto a stare qui l’intera notte.»

Quando si avvicinarono all’armeria, Hanzo scivolò via dalla porta e si nascose dietro l’armadio dei fucili, lasciando una freccia sonica incoccata alla porta d’ingresso per controllare i movimenti dei due.

Passarono oltre.

Sparirono nel cunicolo che portava all’armadio con le pellicce.

Hanzo tirò il fiato, uscì dall’armeria, e continuò a percorrere il corridoio.

Appoggiò la freccia sonica a ogni porta, per vedere se c’era la sagoma rossa, più piccola dei sicari e inconfondibile, di una bambina.

Niente: solo un uomo legato a una sedia in uno stanzino, testimone di chissà che traffico illecito e probabilmente prossimo pilone portante di un cavalcavia.

Hanzo arrivò alla fine del corridoio e si trovò davanti alla porta di legno dell’ultima stanza: la più grande del sotterraneo, persino con un piccolo gabinetto perché suo padre, Sojiro Shimada, era un tipo previdente e in quella stanza ci nascondeva anche i latitanti.

Se Efi Oladele non era lì, allora non era nella tenuta Shimada, pensò Hanzo prendendo di nuovo la freccia sonica dalla faretra.

La appoggiò alla porta e attese che rivelasse chi c’era, oltre quel pannello.

Due uomini; uno appoggiato al muro e uno accovacciato per terra. Si volgevano l’uno verso l’altro, e Hanzo immaginava stessero parlando sottovoce.

E poi, alla fine, emerse da un angolo una figurina sottile come un giunco, in posizione orizzontale, piccola piccola e addormentata forse su una brandina, che sembrava galleggiare a mezz’aria.

Trovata!

 

~

 

Gigi L’Unto non aveva una patria.

Gigi L’Unto aveva solo una vocazione: fare l’oste.

La sua vocazione era così forte che gli uffici d’igiene di varie nazioni avevano chiuso per trentasette volte la sua taverna, e lui per trentotto volte l’aveva riaperta, ogni volta in una città diversa.

Ora era ad Hanamura: chissà quanto avrebbe resistito il sistema immunitario dei giapponesi, prima che qualcuno allertasse le autorità.

Non è che Gigi L’Unto fosse una persona cattiva; semplicemente, non ci pensava. Andava in giro molleggiando sui suoi piedini che reggevano un’immensa mole tondeggiante, trottolando tra strofinacci mai lavati e pavimenti appiccicosi di antichi sughi schizzati, con il suo _toupet_ pericolosamente somigliante a un piccione morto asfissiato, e gli andava benissimo così. Ogni tanto qualche persona vestita di bianco entrava nel suo locale e cominciava a urlare qualcosa come “pediculosi”, “peste nera”, “topi in subaffitto”, e altre delizie simili, e Gigi L’Unto chiudeva, e qualche centinaio di chilometri più in là riapriva.

Quella notte era tutto intento però a pulire il suo bancone perché sua figlia, l’avvenente Souzette che faceva la cameriera lì, gli aveva suggerito che l’incrostazione dello sformato di fagioli rovesciato la settimana cominciava a produrre strani odori e nuove forme di vita.

Gigi voleva un gran bene a Souzette, così aveva preso uno straccio dal secchio dei panni sporchi e aveva cominciato a lustrare.

Ogni tanto, dal bancone, Gigi controllava l’uomo che era entrato circa un quarto d’ora prima: un giapponese taciturno, con tanto freddo in corpo e con una gran fretta di bere, che si era rintanato in un remoto angolo del locale stretto alla bottiglia che si era fatto consegnare, pagandola anche subito.

Gli  piacevano le persone che pagavano tutto e subito, quindi sperava che gli facesse un cenno per portargli qualcos’altro.

Ma Hanzo non avrebbe ordinato nient’altro, per quella sera: voleva solo finire quella bottiglia di alcol in pace e annegare le voci che gli mordevano l’anima notte e giorno, prima di tornare dalla Omnic che lo aspettava nel furgone.

Dopo la spedizione notturna nella tenuta Shimada sarebbe stato meglio correre di nuovo al villaggio di Betsukai, al sicuro, e pensare a un piano per recuperare la bambina; in realtà avrebbe voluto prenderla, caricarsela in braccio, portarla fuori e terminare quella missione che si era autoimposto: una faccenda rapida, e fine dei giochi. Ma non era stupido, e sapeva benissimo che i sicari del clan non sarebbero rimasti con le mani in mano: l’avrebbero inseguito, avrebbero sparato, e per quanto fosse un abilissimo arciere sapeva che era difficile riuscire ad averla vinta contro tutte le persone che aveva incrociato: le aveva contate, durante la serata… almeno trenta uomini, forse di più. Un dispiegamento di forze che lui, ai suoi tempi, non avrebbe mai permesso: poteva difendersi benissimo da solo.

E poi c’era quella maledetta auto yankee parcheggiata nel patio del santuario, chiassosa anche se era spenta, uno schiaffo alla sacralità del posto.

La sua presenza voleva dire solo una cosa: che il fratello di suo padre era ritornato. Era l’uomo che, dopo la morte di Genji e la sua scomparsa, aveva preso le redini del clan, i suoi affari, la sua casa.

Il pensiero del fratello gli fece annodare le viscere, e strinse di più il bicchiere che teneva tra le dita. Era morto. Non era morto. Era una macchina. Aveva osato tornare e sfidarlo ancora.

Hanzo era in collera con se stesso per come si sentiva: i sudori freddi, la testa che girava, la sensazione del pavimento molle sotto le scarpe. Lì per lì aveva arginato ogni sensazione: era nella sua vecchia casa, nel covo dei suoi nemici, e non poteva permettersi di perdere la concentrazione.

Ma il suo subconscio si era presentato all’uscita a presentargli il conto: era ritornato al furgone stremato e decisamente troppo provato per un uomo del suo fisico e della sua tempra. Orisa se n’era accorta: era riuscita a rilevargli la pressione, trovandogliela sotto le suole, e si era preoccupata per lui.

“Percepisco del malessere” aveva detto con la sua voce dall’eco metallico. “Posso accompagnarti all’ospedale più vicino.”

“Non mi serve niente.” Aveva ringhiato Hanzo. Ci mancava solo che si facesse soccorrere da quell’arnese!

Non gli serviva nessun medico, nessun aiuto. Aveva solo urgentemente bisogno di un po’ di sakè per scaldarsi: era una primavera fin troppo fredda, quella, e la botticella che solitamente portava appesa alla cintura era vuota già da molte ore.

Per questo aveva nascosto il furgone a poche centinaia di metri dall’unica osteria che aveva trovato aperta a quell’ora ad Hanamura, e di cui non ricordava nemmeno l’esistenza: doveva aver aperto da pochi mesi. Strinse il bicchiere che aveva davanti, guardò disinteressato i _dango_ che gli avevano servito per accompagnare l’alcolico: bocconcini rotondi, spiedini con quattro polpettine dolci ciascuno, che erano la gioia di grandi e piccini. O almeno così se le ricordava Hanzo: quelle che aveva davanti gli sembravano fatte con dell’improbabile carne macinata.

Altri cinque minuti di pace, poi sarebbe andato via. Strinse tra le dita fredde il bicchiere di liquore e ne mandò giù un altro sorso. Guardò distrattamente lo stupido video musicale sudcoreano che stava passando in quel momento nella vecchia televisione sopra al bancone, e bevve ancora. La bottiglia che aveva ordinato era quasi vuota, ormai. Hanzo sorrise vagamente, sentendo il calore dell’alcol nel proprio corpo. Ormai ne doveva mandare giù parecchio prima di arrivare a quello stato in cui la sua anima, per quanto gridasse, non riusciva a raggiungere il cuore, e lui poteva avere qualche minuto di pace. Ma ormai la pausa era quasi finita, ed era durata anche troppo: non poteva fermarsi troppo a lungo, il rischio di essere riconosciuto nonostante fossero passati anni, e nonostante fosse notte fonda, era comunque troppo alto, e in ballo c’era la vita di una bambina.

A capo chino e senza voglia di incrociare gli sguardi degli avventori notturni come lui, Hanzo però sentì fin troppo bene i passi appesantiti dagli speroni dell’ultimo cliente che entrò. Lo notò con fastidio, e bevve un altro sorso di sakè, beandosi per qualche attimo della semioscurità del locale che lo avvolgeva come un piumone.

«Ehi. Posso sedermi?»

Era uno straniero, e non faceva nemmeno lo sforzo di parlare in giapponese! Come pretendeva che qualcuno lo capisse, con quell’accento yankee così marcato, per di più?

Hanzo si calcò di più il cappuccio della felpa e disse, orgogliosamente nella sua lingua madre: «Sto andando via-

E si interruppe.

«McCree…?»

«In carne e ossa» disse a bassa voce l’americano, sollevandosi la tesa del cappello con due dita. «Posso sedermi?» ripeté, ma non aspettò il permesso e si accomodò di fronte ad Hanzo.

«Che diavolo ci fai qui?» sibilò l’arciere, guardandosi nervosamente attorno. Aveva abbassato così tanto la guardia da non notare la presenza di quello sfacciato?

«Conferenza sulla robotica.» rispose spiccio l’uomo «Dici che si può fumare, qui?» chiese togliendosi il serape e il cappello, e riponendoli sulla sedia vuota accanto a lui, e rimanendo con la sua vecchia camicia di jeans un po’ sgualcita.

«La conferenza sulla robotica?» Hanzo trovava abbastanza paradossale la risposta. «Tu?»

«Stai ironizzando, boss Shimada?»

Hanzo strinse i denti e sibilò: «Stai zitto! Non dirlo a voce alta! Sei ubriaco prima ancora di bere?!»

McCree ridacchiò. «Siamo nervosetti, eh? Rilassati Hanzo, non sono il tipo che tradisce gli amici.»

«Non siamo mai stati amici»

McCree si tolse di bocca il sigaro spento. «Ma con Genji sì. E non ho intenzione di mettere nei guai suo fratello. Che ci fai ad Hanamura? Nostalgia di casa?»

«Sono affari che non ti riguardano.»

In quel momento Gigi L’Unto, annoiato, cambiò canale e mise quello dei notiziari.

Comparve una giornalista a mezzobusto, dietro di lei un’immagine dell’inconfondibile profilo del monte che sovrastava Hanamura e la foto di una bambina dai capelli neri e adornata di pesanti gioielli e treccine. La giornalista parlava un giapponese fluente e aveva un’aria molto compunta.

Jesse McCree, pur non capendo il discorso, intuì benissimo che la notizia principale era la scomparsa di Efi Oladele. Anche Hanzo guardò in direzione dello schermo, seguendo le parole della giornalista.

«Che sta dicendo?» domandò McCree.

«Parla di Efi Oladele.» rispose Hanzo, che sull’argomento ne sapeva fin troppo. «Chi era, che ci faceva qui… il suo Or-15… ora stanno mandando in onda un’intervista ai genitori.» fece da interprete.

McCree osservò la giovane coppia che rispondeva in inglese alle domande dei giornalisti, e infine lanciava un appello disperato ai rapitori, che a quanto sembrava non si erano ancora fatti vivi, mentre almeno tre organizzazioni terroristiche diverse avevano rivendicato il rapimento.

«Tu che sei pratico della zona, sei sicuro che dietro non ci sia qualcuno di tuoi… ex colleghi?» disse distrattamente McCree prendendo in mano uno degli spiedini e sfilando via dal bastoncino uno dei bocconcini con gli incisivi. «O magari hai idea di qualcuno che si occupi di rapimenti qui ad Hanamura.»

«Sai benissimo che non ho più nessun affare in questa città»

Il cowboy ribatté con un sorriso: «Scusa! Non volevo farti arrabbiare… sei sempre nervoso tu? …ehi! Dove vai?»

«Fuori di qui. Ho già perso troppo tempo.»

Maledizione, se si fosse alzato solo due minuti prima avrebbe evitato quell’incontro. Ma con tutti i posti del mondo, proprio ad Hanamura doveva venire quello sfacciato? Hanzo si alzò, si mise il giaccone nero imbottito e si tirò il cappuccio foderato di pelliccia sul capo, per essere meno riconoscibile una volta in strada. Si allontanò dal tavolo mentre Jesse diceva: «Dai, non prendertela! Stavo scherzando!»

Non poteva rimanere un secondo di più: prima di tutto perché quell’incontro poteva pregiudicare la segretezza della sua presenza ad Hanamura, e inoltre perché aveva lasciato…

«Buonasera! Sto cercando un amico, posso entrare?» chiese gentilmente Orisa all’avvenente Souzette L’Unto, che aveva incontrato all’ingresso del locale mentre serviva ai tavoli più vicini all’uscita.

«Certo signora» rispose Souzette con un sorriso. «Se mi dice come si chiama, posso…»

«Signorina.» la corresse orgogliosamente Orisa. «E il mio amico si chiama-»

Hanzo fece uno scatto in avanti prima che Orisa rivelasse il suo nome, o peggio ancora il suo cognome. «Eccomi, sono qui, andiamocene!» esclamò spingendola verso la porta.

McCree, dal suo tavolino, guardava interessato la scena. Poi d’improvviso cominciò a frugarsi nelle tasche alla ricerca di qualcosa.

«Ti avevo ordinato di rimanere nel furgone» sibilò Hanzo arrabbiato.

«Ma ero preoccupata, sei scappato all’improvviso ed eri molto debole…»

«Non. Ero. Debole. Avevo solo bisogno di-»

«Ehi, ehi, ehi, io ti conosco. Tu sei Orisa, vero?»

McCree si avvicinò con un sorriso e un foglio in mano piegato in quattro: erano gli appunti su Efi che gli aveva dato Winston.

Hanzo imprecò tra i denti. A quel punto, se l’aveva riconosciuta, era inutile tentare la fuga o nascondere Orisa.

«Precisamente» rispose giuliva la robot. Poi il suo sguardo si fece più duro. «…Jesse McCree. Ricercato. Ricompensa: sessanta milioni di dollari.»

Hanzo ridacchiò. «Lascialo perdere e andiamocene, muoviti.»

«No no, aspettate. Sto cercando Efi Oladele. Tu sei la sua Or-15…»

«Non è questo il luogo per parlarne.» ruggì Hanzo parandosi davanti a McCree. «Usciamo di qua.»

 

~

 

Il furgone dei cereali Lucio-oh’s era un po’ scomodo, però c’era spazio per tutti e, in quella fredda primavera, si riscaldava facilmente. Inoltre, cosa non secondaria, era del tutto privo di orecchie e occhi indiscreti.

Hanzo si mise alla guida e mise in moto, direzione: più lontano possibile da quel posto. McCree era seduto vicino a lui e nel vano carico c’era Orisa, che però si affacciava nell’abitacolo da una generosa finestrella che lo collegava al retro.

«Ok, in questo momento sono stato sequestrato dal clan Shimada e dalla Omnic di una bambina scomparsa. Ci siete voi dietro il rapimento?»

«Non dire sciocchezze.» lo freddò Hanzo.

«Non sono programmata per fare niente del genere.»

«Allora facciamo così: visto che non scucite una parola, comincio a dirvi cosa sto facendo, ok?» McCree si tolse il cubano spento dalle labbra e cominciò: «Sto cercando Efi Oladele e mi manda Winston, un collega di Overwatch, in via del tutto ufficiosa. Ero alla conferenza che la signorina avrebbe dovuto tenere questa mattina per registrarla e mandarla a Winston, che ci avrebbe tenuto ad essere presente.»

«La conferenza su Mikel&Moses» mormorò Orisa dispiaciuta.

«Una roba del genere. Questo pomeriggio, quando la notizia del rapimento è uscita su tutti i telegiornali, lo scimmione mi ha telefonato, e mi ha chiesto se potevo dare un’occhiata in giro.»

«“Lo scimmione”?» fecero quasi in coro Hanzo e Orisa.

«Sì, insomma lo scienziato. Winston.» si spiegò meglio Jesse, in realtà senza spiegarsi neanche un po’. «E quindi ero in giro a cercare notizie, a fare qualche domanda. Non mi aspettavo di trovarmi davanti proprio l’Or-15 di Efi, scomparso con lei ieri sera.»

«Il mio nome è Orisa» precisò lei.

«Mi chiamo Jesse McCree. Molto lieto, signorina Orisa.»

E i due si strinsero la mano, anche se dovettero stringersi le sinistre perché nella destra Orisa montava un mitragliatore.

«Sto cercando Efi e il signor Hanzo mi sta aiutando» spiegò Orisa.

«Hanzo ti sta aiutando?» si stupì McCree. «Ma che bella notizia!» commentò girandosi a guardare il conducente con una faccia che esprimeva tutto un: “Ma che accidenti sta succedendo? Sei davvero tu? Ti hanno fatto il lavaggio del cervello?”

Hanzo notò quello sguardo, ma non aveva intenzione di rimanere a lungo sul perché della propria decisione: a mala pena se la spiegava lui. All’inizio voleva solo limitarsi a dire alla robot cosa fare, e sparire… poi aveva scoperto che c’era di mezzo il clan Shimada, ed era diventata una questione d’onore.

«Come vi siete incontrati?» chiese McCree rilassandosi e mettendo gli stivali sul cruscotto; gli speroni luccicarono alle luci della notte.

«Togli quei piedi da lì» sibilò Hanzo trafiggendolo con un’occhiata indignata.

«Genji mi ha sempre detto che hai un carattere impossibile, finirò col dargli ragione.» obiettò McCree. Tolse i piedi dal cruscotto. «Va bene così?»

«Incivile…» sibilò spazientito Hanzo, poi si costrinse a rispondere alla domanda precedente: «L’ho incontrata nel giardino dell’università. L’avevano hackerata e si era persa, poi sono arrivati dei sicari che volevano portarla via, e ho riconosciuto quelli del clan Shimada. Tutto qui.»

«Frena un attimo! Dietro questa sparizione c’è il clan Shimada? Il tuo clan!?»

«Non è più il mio clan.»

«Maledizione, la faccenda diventa pesante. Ti confesso che speravo fosse stata rapita da qualche banda di spiantati. Un clan della Jakuza non fa errori banali, sarà più difficile anche solo capire dov’è.»

«Noi lo sappiamo, dov’è.» lo corresse Orisa. «È nella tenuta Shimada, qui ad Hanamura. Il signor Hanzo questa notte è andato in ricognizione e l’ha trovata. Ora dobbiamo solo preparare un piano e liberarla.»

McCree si girò ammirato verso Hanzo. «Quale dedizione, complimenti.»

«Stai scherzando col fuoco, cowboy.» sibilò Hanzo cambiando la marcia con più violenza del previsto.

«Non so cosa ci sia in quella tenuta, ma due persone non sono poche, per tentare di espugnarla?» osservò l’americano rimettendosi il sigaro tra le labbra.

«Una persona. E un Omnic.» lo corresse Hanzo.

McCree notò dispiacere nel volto di metallo di Orisa. «Non trattarla così, è sicuramente più in pena di noi per Efi.»

«Grazie per l’assist, signor McCree.» disse Orisa. Poi tornò a guardare verso Hanzo, mortificata ma anche molto incuriosita da quel comportamento.

Sapeva benissimo che molte persone erano insofferenti nei confronti degli Omnic, ma lei era sempre stata circondata dall’affetto di Efi e dei suoi genitori, e dallo stupore e dalla curiosità degli accademici di Numbani. Il signor Hanzo era la prima persona apertamente ostile che incontrava, e Orisa osservava sia le reazioni dell’uomo, sia i propri sentimenti davanti a quelle frasi così dure e severe. E concludeva che… le dispiaceva. Era grata al signor Hanzo, ma lui non le permetteva di avvicinarsi né di aiutarlo a sua volta.

Intanto, facendo deviazioni, cambi improvvisi di rotta e tagliando per stradine di campagna, il furgoncino con la faccia felice di Lùcio arrivò al borghetto di Betsukai, grigio come sempre, con poche persone per strada e l’aria di un quartiere fantasma.

Parcheggiarono sotto un cielo freddo e blu, con i bagliori rosa dell’alba che si cominciavano a intravedere a est; entrarono in fretta e Hanzo, dopo aver guardato nei paraggi per sincerarsi che nessuno li avesse visti, chiuse la porta.

 

~

 

«Avrei potuto fermarlo.» disse una voce profonda e calma.

«Sì, lo so» rispose un’altra, ancora più calma. «Ma voglio chiudere questa storia, una volta per tutte.»

«Mi permetto di farle notare che potrebbe essere un azzardo, signor Shimada.» affermò Goro, la guardia del corpo scelta di Kojiro Shimada. Era un uomo alto, grosso e dalla pelle eburnea, e talmente vicino al suo signore da avere il privilegio di assisterlo durante gli allenamenti.

Kojiro Shimada posò il bilanciere e raddrizzò la massiccia schiena, espirando e rilassandosi, concentrato sulla sensazione del tartan sotto i piedi nudi e della panca sulla quale era seduto. Gli piaceva allenarsi a quell’ora del mattino, prima che aprissero le scuole, prima che Hanamura si svegliasse.

«Nessun azzardo. Non ho intenzione di affrontare mio nipote da solo.» rispose disfacendo la lunga treccia bianca dei suoi capelli, e riannodandola più stretta. «Ci sei pur sempre tu, giusto, Goro?» scherzò, ma nemmeno troppo, Kojiro Shimada.

«Sissignore, ma correre rischi inutili…»

«L’unico rischio» lo interruppe il capoclan «Lo corre la tua auto. Insisti a metterla nel giardino della tenuta? Anche stanotte, che si prevedono temporali di piombo e piogge di frecce?» lo prese in giro.

«Nossignore» scandì lentamente Goro «La rimuoverò appena-

Ma Kojiro ridacchiò. «Riposo, Goro. Voi americani a volte siete privi di umorismo.» si stese per terra in un perfetto _plank_ , con una mano a terra e l’altra chiusa a pugno dietro la schiena. «Quel giardino ormai è solo un’esca per Hanzo. Dalla settimana prossima potrà essere smantellato.»

«Non pensavo sarebbe tornato anche quest’anno.»

«È un ragazzino abitudinario.» disse Kojiro con semplicità. «E meno male; la sua presenza è fondamentale… altrimenti, cosa avremmo rapito a fare la signorina Oladele?»

«Mi sento comunque in dovere di farle notare» ribatté Goro impassibile, «che è un individuo pericoloso, e la sua conoscenza di questa tenuta ci fa perdere un prezioso vantaggio.»

Kojiro Shimada fece una breve risata sprezzante. «Non sottovalutare questo povero vecchio, solo perché avanti con gli anni» disse aggiungendo cinquanta chilogrammi al bilanciere sollevato prima. «Sono perfettamente in grado di tenere testa a quel ragazzo, e te lo dimostrerò quanto prima.»

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie per continuare a seguire questa storia! Entra così in scena Kojiro Shimada, il primo (e penso unico) personaggio originale importante di questa storia! Spero vi piaccia, ovviamente più avanti avrà il suo spazio, e darà parecchio da fare a Orisa, Hanzo e McCree.  
> Altro personaggio originale, ma per lui è solo una comparsata, è Gigi L'Unto! per me è una sorta di guest star, ormai quando scrivo qualcosa, in qualsiasi fandom, e mi serve un oste, per me c'è solo Gigi e la sua lercissima taverna ♥ non è stata certo una scelta gradita, per Hanzo, ma quando non vuoi farti riconoscere e hai solo bisogno di un po' di saké, entri in qualsiasi localaccio malfamato.  
> A presto per il terzo capitolo di cinque, grazie ancora!  
> Yellow Canadair


	3. Il Capoclan

**Gli eroi di Hanamura**

**Capitolo terzo: il capoclan**

 

Non era la stanza del lussuoso albergo che Winston aveva prenotato per lui, però a McCree non dispiaceva affatto quella sistemazione momentanea: per certi versi, gli ricordava la sua giovinezza alla Deadlock, quando bisognava nascondersi dopo aver assaltato qualche convoglio in attesa che le acque si calmassero.

Betsukai era un paese fantasma, di quelli che si andavano spopolando perché figli non se ne facevano, e quei pochi rimasti erano emigrati. Nulla di meglio per loro che non dovevano farsi notare, insomma.

«Fammi capire, di cosa ti sei nutrito in questi giorni?» chiacchierò McCree con disinvoltura, maneggiando con fare esperto una rozza padella che sfrigolava sul fornello a gas dell’anonima cucina.

«Non sono affari tuoi.»

«Credo sia andato nei ristoranti dei paesi limitrofi: non rilevo segni di denutrizione.» intervenne Orisa.

Jesse ridacchiò, e guardò la robot: «Sì dolcezza, non avevo dubbi sul fatto che qualcosa l’avesse mangiata.»

«Avete finito di impicciarvi negli affari miei?» esclamò Hanzo entrando e posando l’arco su una mensola che aveva sgomberato apposta per lui. Era andato a fare un giro della casa, anche al secondo piano, deserto, per controllare che nessuno si fosse avvicinato alla casetta prefabbricata che aveva affittato.

«Rilassati, Hanzo, lo chiedevo perché questa cucina è vuota. Di pieno c’è solo uno stipo di liquori, non mi dirai che fai solo dieta liquida? E non c’è nemmeno una bottiglia di whiskey...»

«Che gusti dozzinali e prevedibili.» lo stilettò Hanzo altezzoso.

Ma più Hanzo era ostile, e più McCree si divertiva; per non morire di fame, e per non far morire di fame nemmeno il padrone di casa, aveva trovato un negozietto aperto e aveva fatto la spesa. Niente di elaborato: fagioli in scatola, sale, pepe, pancetta, lardo, olio. Aveva rovesciato tutto in una padella e l’odore aveva riempito subito la cucina, e in realtà lo stomaco di Hanzo qualche cenno di vita l’aveva dato, stanco di vedersi arrivare solo cibo in scatola freddo e sakè.

«...e ti avevo detto di non andare in giro.» puntualizzò seccato l’arciere.

«Sta’ buono, non hanno mai ucciso nessuno per aver comprato un po’ di lardo in un market dimenticato dal Padreterno in un buco di culo come questo...»

Orisa non mangiava il cibo da angeli e da cowboy, però si era accomodata anche lei in cucina per stare in compagnia.

Hanzo osservò la scatoletta aperta che Jesse McCree aveva posato sul tavolo sbilenco e lesse l’etichetta. «Questi sono fagioli _azuki_ , qui si servono come dolci.»

«Ops.» disse sarcastico il cowboy facendo sfarinare la cenere del sigaro in un bicchierino di plastica con dell’acqua dentro.

Anche se non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, Hanzo aveva troppa fame per contestare il modo americano di cucinare; si mise a sedere al tavolo e attese che McCree si decidesse a mettersi anche lui seduto per elaborare un piano decente per recuperare la bambina.

«Maledizione.» imprecò sottovoce McCree all’improvviso. «Questa padella fa schifo, come diavolo fai a cucinare? Il manico è diventato rovente!»

«Ci sono le presine nel primo cassetto.» indicò efficiente Orisa.

«Non ho bisogno di presine, ragazza.» e così dicendo, McCree impugnò saldamente la padella con il braccio sinistro: era di metallo ormai, ma aveva parecchi lati positivi rispetto al pezzo originale. Alla fine, riuscì a cucinare un pranzo decisamente accettabile.

«Se ne vuoi altro, puoi fare il bis, ce n’è ancora.» disse consegnando ad Hanzo il suo piatto di stufato. «Per i miei gusti manca parecchia roba, ma anche così può funzionare.»

Lo sforzo che Hanzo fece fu sovrumano, ma la sua espressione non lo tradì e infine disse: «Ti ringrazio.»

McCree decise di limitarsi a un ghigno, poi si concentrò sul suo piatto. «Per questa sbobba? Andiamo... ci vorrebbe del whiskey.» commentò.

«Ci vorrebbe del sakè» lo corresse Hanzo.

«Ci vorrebbe un piano per salvare Efi...» ricordò educatamente Orisa.

«Giusto, giusto.» fece McCree a bocca piena. «Che hai scoperto? Ti sei introdotto proprio a casa tua?»

Hanzo prima di rispondere attese di aver finito di masticare. «Viene tenuta in un sotterraneo segreto. Credo stia bene. Era viva.»

Orisa si preoccupò: «La fanno mangiare?»

Hanzo fu infastidito, però rispose ugualmente secondo la propria esperienza: «Se non serve, gli ostaggi non vengono affamati, specialmente i bambini.»

McCree intervenne: «E chi dice che non serva? Perché l’hanno rapita, poi? Per un riscatto?»

«Il clan Shimada non è una banda di rubagalline. Ci deve essere qualcosa di molto più grosso di un banale riscatto.» disse solenne l’arciere.

«Suggerisco che possa essere per il suo coinvolgimento in ricerche sulla robotica.» azzardò Orisa. «Efi è in grado di creare un esercito di robot, con i giusti finanziamenti.»

Hanzo considerò per un attimo la cosa. «Sì, può essere una buona motivazione per rapirla. Ma so che il clan Shimada ha perso molto, da quando non sono alla guida, quindi non saprei questi ipotetici… finanziamenti a quanto potrebbero ammontare.»

«Se non sono i finanziamenti, allora forse è per la faccenda dei Figli del Sole.»

«La setta religiosa di Numbani?» chiese McCree. «Che c’entrano quei fanatici?»

«Non sono “fanatici”» rispose sdegnosa Orisa. «È un’associazione culturale che ha molta importanza nella Fondazione Adawe. I genitori di Efi…»

«In quanti sanno di quest’affiliazione?» domandò subito Hanzo.

«Winston non me ne ha mai parlato. È un fan della signorina Oladele, lo saprebbe se fosse di pubblico dominio.» considerò Jesse.

Orisa contò sulle dita. «Sette persone.» poi ci ripensò: «Oh, e ora voi. Nove.»

Shimada sentenziò: «Allora è da scartare. Complimenti per il riserbo sulla questione.»

La centaura aggrottò lo sguardo. «Rilevatore di sarcasmo disattivato.»

«Forse cercano una collaborazione forzata con la Fondazione Adawe» rifletté McCree.

«Comunque sia, non è una questione rilevante. Andremo a riprenderla stanotte.» decise Hanzo.

E così dicendo uscì dalla stanza, lasciando Orisa e Jesse da soli.

«È sempre così nervoso?» chiese l’americano.

«Si sente molto solo. Quindi non sa gestire bene la vicinanza delle altre persone.» rispose caritatevole la dolcissima Orisa. «…e non gli piace che io sia un robot.» aggiunse vergognosa.

«Sei perfetta così, ragazza. Sei sicuramente più attrezzata di me e lui per andare a recuperare la tua Efi.»

Hanzo tornò, e senza troppi fronzoli mise sul tavolo, tra tovaglioli e piatti sporchi, un foglio di giornale preso dalle pagine centrali, grande, con sopra dei disegni fatti col pennarello nero che risaltavano tra gli articoli e le foto in bianco e nero.

«Questa è la tenuta Shimada. Tutte le stanze. Sotterraneo, pianterreno, primo piano e secondo piano. Qui» disse indicando il sotterraneo. «È dove c’è Efi.»

McCree e Orisa osservavano la mappa, perdendosi in tutti i dettagli che Hanzo aveva disegnato con precisione certosina. Porte, finestre, persino passaggi segreti e proprietà confinanti.

«Fai bene a osservarla» disse a McCree «Perché sarai tu ad andare a prendere Efi.»

«Io?» chiese Jesse portandosi una mano aperta al petto. «Non ha più senso se vai tu, con Orisa? Conosci la casa meglio di chiunque! Pensavo di essere una specie di scorta, o di fare da esca per allontanare le guardie…»

«No. A quello penserò io. Inoltre, a questo sotterraneo si arriva soltanto attraverso un corridoio e una scala troppo stretti per l’Or-15, quindi solo uno di noi due ci si può calare.»

«Mi chiamo Orisa, signor Hanzo.» precisò la centaura.

«Tu rimarrai in questa stanza.» le disse Hanzo puntando con il dito una stanza sulla carta. «È quella che dà l’accesso al corridoio; fa’ in modo che nessuno si avvicini, elimina più sicari che puoi, non farti assediare. Resisti per almeno tre minuti.» poi si rivolse a McCree: «Non ci vorrà di più, nel sotterraneo, se farai il tuo dovere. Gli uomini di guardia sono due.»

«Sarà fatto!» disse orgogliosamente Orisa.

«Rimango del parere che sia più sensato che faccia io l’esca. Tu sei molto più utile per guidare Orisa fuori dalla tenuta, senza contare che ci sarà anche Efi con voi, e dovrà essere tenuta al sicuro.» avversò McCree.

«Questo è il modo migliore.» affermò grave Hanzo.

McCree si rilassò sullo schienale della sedia e riprese il sigaro che aveva posato per il pranzo. Gli diede un colpo di fiammifero e la brace si riaccese. «Hanzo Shimada, perché ci tieni tanto a fare l’esca?»

«Perché sono più veloce di te. Scappo molto più facilmente.»

«No, non me la dai a bere. So benissimo chi sei: sei uno che nel suo ambiente era famoso per le doti di stratega, quindi non pensare di rifilarmi una scusa così ridicola.»

Anche Orisa si voltò verso di lui. «Anche io mi sentirei più al sicuro.» aggiunse.

Hanzo posò le mani sulle ginocchia e sospirò pesantemente. «Domani… domani è una giornata in cui, tutti gli anni, torno al santuario di Hanamura, al santuario della mia famiglia, per un doloroso anniversario.» sceglieva con cura le parole. «Ogni anno, in questa data, il clan Shimada raddoppia le sue difese per cercare di uccidermi, in quanto disertore.»

«La tenuta Shimada confina con l’orto botanico dell’Università. Ecco cosa ci facevi, nel giardino, quando mi hai trovata!» capì Orisa, guardando la carta.

«Stavo tornando da una ricognizione al santuario. Da un anno all’altro spesso murano passaggi segreti o ne aprono di nuovi, per ostacolarmi. Per non farmi entrare in casa mia.»

Jesse McCree si limitò a fumare il suo sigaro. La sua allegria era sparita, era incredibilmente serio e silenzioso.

«L’esca sarò io perché loro si aspettano che io mi trovi alla tenuta, questa notte. Toglieranno difese a Efi per attaccare me. Per questo dobbiamo agire, e devo essere io a tenerli lontani dal sotterraneo.»

 

~

 

«Quello che mi chiede è impossibile.»

«E invece credo che lo sia. Lasci aperte le porte della sua immaginazione, signorina Oladele. Le assicuro che qui avrà tutti i mezzi economici per portare a termine le sue ricerche.»

Efi Oladele osservò: «Sono mezzi economici che derivano da attività malvagie!»

«Non creda che i Figli del Sole abbiano metodi meno immorali, mi creda.»

«Quella è una fondazione culturale!» si ribellò la ragazzina. «Non è una famiglia malavitosa!»

Kojiro Shimada rise leggermente, e sospirò. Beata ingenuità! Quella bambina era in un’età meravigliosa, quella giusta per credere agli eroi e alle buone azioni.

Si trovavano nella grande biblioteca della tenuta Shimada, al primo piano della residenza; ogni tanto si sentivano i rintocchi della campana rituale provenienti dal giardino, che conferivano all’ambiente un clima rilassato e fermo nel tempo.

Kojiro ed Efi erano seduti comodamente su due poltrone uguali, di legno dorato con l’imbottitura color avorio, uno di fronte all’altra, e tra di loro c’era un elegantissimo tavolino dorato con il ripiano di marmo bianco. Sopra, c’era un sontuoso servizio da tè in porcellana finissima, così sottile che le tazze sembravano bolle di sapone, tanto era delicato il loro aspetto.

Kojiro trattava Efi con rispetto: anche se la teneva nel sotterraneo, non le faceva mancare niente, era al caldo e le aveva offerto dei vestiti per cambiarsi, se l’avesse voluto. Divieto tassativo di sfiorarla per tutti, anche solo con un dito: la bambina non doveva essere toccata. “Immaginate sia fatta di cristallo”, aveva detto Kojiro a tutte le sue guardie. Ovviamente su di lei non dovevano essere usate restrizioni di nessun tipo, era solo stata ispezionata da una donna subito dopo la cattura, per evitare che avesse addosso qualche dispositivo elettronico dei suoi, o la ferraglia per costruirne uno.

Per parlarle del suo piano l’aveva fatta scortare in biblioteca, e aveva badato bene di servirle dell’ottimo tè tipicamente giapponese, accompagnato da biscotti di prima qualità e, ben visibile sul tavolo, a stonare con lo sfarzo dell’arredamento (e col tè giapponese), c’era un pacco di Lùcio-oh’s, i suoi cereali preferiti.

«Le mie ricerche si basano sulla robotica, sulle intelligenze artificiali. Non ho idea di come si possano evocare dei draghi!»

Kojiro sospirò. Sapeva che sarebbe stato difficile, però gli dispiaceva incontrare tutta quella chiusura mentale. «Ascoltami, Efi. Ora sono il capoclan, qui, però è un ruolo che ricopro mio malgrado: i veri eredi sono i miei nipoti, i due figli di mio fratello maggiore.»

Efi continuava ad ascoltare in silenzio: dove voleva andare a parare quel tipo?

«I miei nipoti purtroppo...» Kojiro fece una pausa, guardò in basso. Poi riprese: «Purtroppo sono comparsi prematuramente. Il più giovane ha avuto un incidente mortale, proprio in questa casa. Non siamo riusciti a salvarlo. E suo fratello, poco tempo dopo, consumato dai sensi di colpa per questa tragedia, è scomparso.»

«Le mie condoglianze.» disse Efi con rammarico, perché era una ragazzina ben educata, ma senza chinare la testa.

«Grazie. Vedi, loro, in qualità di legittimi eredi, avevano un grande potere che li aiutava negli affari e nell’ottenere il rispetto di alleati e subordinati: il Potere dei Draghi. Erano in grado di evocare dei grandi dragoni che combattevano al loro fianco.»

«Sembra una favola.» lo scetticismo di Efi si poteva sentire e quasi toccare.

«E invece è la realtà.» rispose Kojiro. Alzò lo sguardo verso le guardie armate che presidiavano quell’incontro, e anche loro si affrettarono a dire di sì. «Erano due ragazzi... prodigiosi, con le armi. Sono stati in grado di evocare i Draghi da quando erano poco più grandi di te.»

Efi aspettava ancora la domanda cruciale, che arrivò subito dopo. «Il clan Shimada è in grave difficoltà; qui reggiamo gran parte dell’economia, sono certo che capirai... scuole, liberi professionisti, enti benefici... noi ci occupiamo di ciò che ormai questo Stato non cura. Rischiamo di mandare padri, madri e bambini in mezzo alla strada, se non rimaniamo noi a difendere questa piccola realtà.»

«Questo è un clan criminale.» ricordò coraggiosamente Efi.

«…che tuttavia dà lavoro a molte persone che altrimenti morirebbero di fame.» ribatté calmo Kojiro. «Non ti sto chiedendo di partecipare a imprese criminose, tutto ciò che faresti rimarrebbe nella più totale legalità e moralità: devi fabbricarmi un’arma.»

Efi non perdeva la lingua: «Fabbricare armi è sia illegale che immorale.»

Kojiro sorrise. «Però mi risulta che la tua creazione, l’Or-15 vanto di Numbani, sia armato con un mitragliatore. Si chiama Orisa, vero? Un bellissimo nome...»

Efi arrossì leggermente. «È programmata solo per la difesa.»

«Efi Oladele, sei qui per aiutarmi in un progetto rivoluzionario: progetta per me l’arma definitiva, per evocare i dragoni che da millenni proteggono il clan Shimada.»

 

~

 

Notte fonda.

Hanamura era fredda e silenziosa, le insegne al neon brillavano nella notte illuminando la strada lastricata.

Il furgone dei cereali Lùcio-oh’s venne parcheggiato in una viuzza laterale, in modo che non desse nell’occhio ma che fosse pronto per una rapida e inevitabile fuga.

«Quindi questa sarebbe casa tua?» commentò McCree con un fischio ammirato.

«Non più.» lo corresse Hanzo.

«Non ancora.» aggiunse Orisa. Hanzo si girò di scatto, scuro in volto e seccato che la robot avesse interpretato in maniera così precisa i suoi desideri.

McCree e Orisa rimasero nascosti sotto un modesto portico di fronte a un ristorante di ramen chiuso, con la grande insegna “Rikimaru” a fare luce, e guardarono Hanzo camminare deciso verso il portone principale della tenuta Shimada.

L’uomo si mise l’arco a tracolla e, senza nessuna difficoltà, cominciò a scalare il portone di legno, veloce come una geco su un muro.

«Pensavo avrebbe usato delle corde, o qualcosa del genere…» sussurrò McCree a Orisa.

«Il signor Hanzo ha molte qualità, ma si premura di nasconderle bene.» osservò la centaura.

Era già sparito alla vista, ormai oltre il muro di cinta che circondava la tenuta.

Hanzo si trovò davanti al panorama che ormai conosceva molto bene: il santuario deserto, il cortile di ghiaino bianco, la grande campana rituale che si intravedeva sotto la piccola pagoda. L’unico elemento che ancora stonava in quel paradiso di pace quella maledetta auto _yankee_ , sempre chiassosamente parcheggiata lì; il fatto che quello fosse l’unico ingresso abbastanza grande per le auto, pensò Hanzo, non autorizzava a violare la sacralità di quel luogo.

Distolse l’attenzione dall’auto e proseguì nella sua avanscoperta. Saltò via dalla sommità del portone e atterrò silenziosamente sopra le mura, e proseguì fino ad arrivare sul tetto di una delle torrette d’avvistamento che circondavano la casa.

E c’era il solito manipolo di incompetenti a pattugliare il santuario… prevedibile. Ormai Hanzo li conosceva, da un anno all’altro spesso erano gli stessi.

Individuò quelli da eliminare per primi, gli Omnic, e si fece mentalmente una scaletta di quelli da mettere fuori gioco. Ne voleva uccidere il meno possibile, ma sapeva che per quella notte sarebbe stato impossibile: nel clan Shimada “uccidere o morire” era una cosa che s’imparava da piccoli.

La prima freccia di quella notte attraversò l’aria fredda e si piantò nel petto di un Omnic, che cadde a terra sfrigolando di elettricità, poi a raffica gli altri tre automi si accasciarono al suolo in un mortale cortocircuito; quando i sicari estrassero le armi e Hanzo saltò sul tetto della pagoda, le danze per quella sera si erano ufficialmente aperte.

 

Intanto Jesse McCree e Orisa continuavano ad aspettare nascosti nell’ombra del gelido porticato, accanto a un distributore automatico. Sarebbe stato più sicuro andare in giro, e non rimanere fermi nello stesso posto, ma Orisa era molto lenta nello spostarsi, e i suoi zoccoli sul selciato facevano rumore, per cui era meglio se rimaneva ferma. McCree aveva preferito restare con lei, limitandosi solo a brevi ricognizioni nelle viuzze laterali.

Erano insieme quando, all’improvviso, rimasero completamente al buio, salvo il cheto baluginio dei neon sulle armature di McCree e su quella di Orisa.

«Ce l’ha fatta» si levò dal buio la voce profonda del cowboy.

«Non avevo nessun dubbio!» gioì vittoriosa Orisa.

Aspettarono ancora qualche minuto, poi videro il pesante portone di legno della tenuta Shimada aprirsi faticosamente, segno che qualcuno stava azionando i meccanismi a mano.

McCree scattò in avanti con la pistola spianata, pronto a tutto.

«Dammi una mano, idiota» ma c’era solo Hanzo, che aveva sempre una parola buona per tutti, e stava aprendo a forza di braccia i pesanti battenti alti almeno cinque metri.

Dietro di lui, alla scarsa luce dei neon, si intravedevano le sagome delle guardie, chi tramortita e chi direttamente mandata a pascolare nelle celesti praterie.

«A questo penso io» disse subito Jesse, aprendo il battente di destra; i due uomini allargarono il passaggio quanto bastava per far passare l’imponente Orisa.

«Molto obbligata» li ringraziò lei.

«Ma quella è…» sul volto di McCree si spalancò un sorriso degno di un bambino davanti ai regali di Natale. «Non ne vedevo una da una vita!»

«Che accidenti…? McCree!» lo sgridò Hanzo.

«…e non pensavo di trovarne una proprio qui!» continuava a sussurrare estasiato.

Hanzo osservò con sdegno l’oggetto di tante attenzioni. «Un’auto?»

«È una Cadillac Eldorado del 1959!» disse il cowboy, nominando marca e anno come ogni americano che si rispetti.

Hanzo non commentò. McCree toccava il metallo azzurro dell’auto come se non ci credesse. «È stato il sogno americano per decenni! L’ho vista solo nei film! Guarda, è stata modificata appena per la levitazione ma per il resto scommetto che sono tutti pezzi originali del Novecento!» spiegò passando le mani sulle “pinne”, le ali che coronavano il poderoso posteriore.

«Muoviti, dovete andare nel sotterraneo.» lo richiamò sull’attenti Hanzo. «Avete circa due minuti prima che riescano a ripristinare le luci.»

E detto questo scattò lontano, pronto a snidare le guardie che, sicuramente, sarebbero arrivate a fermarli.

McCree abbandonò la Cadillac, e con Orisa procedettero per la strada più rapida che conduceva all’armadio da cui si entrava nel sotterraneo. I due avevano imparato la pianta della casa a memoria, anche se a Orisa in realtà era bastata una scansione per tenerla bene in mente, e per sempre. McCree ci aveva impiegato tempi più umani, ma era abituato alle missioni per la Blackwatch, e prima ancora nella Deadlock, quindi per lui imparare planimetrie e piani era una passeggiata.

Avanzavano spediti ma con circospezione, attenti a ogni svolta e a ogni rumore sospetto. Hanzo era molto più veloce di loro, e andava e veniva dai corridoi laterali per snidare le guardie e metterle fuori gioco con il suo arco.

Era fondamentale infatti non usare le armi da fuoco: prima o poi qualcuno avrebbe scoperto i cadaveri nel cortile, e se McCree avesse esploso un colpo dal suo Pacificatore, la casa si sarebbe messa immediatamente in assetto di guerra, mentre bisognava rimandare quel momento il più a lungo possibile.

Velocemente, i tre eroi attraversarono i corridoi e salirono le scale del primo piano. Ogni tanto alle orecchie di Orisa, che doveva viaggiare spedita fino alla stanza dell’armadio, arrivavano i rumori inconfondibili di una colluttazione, brevi grida, tonfi contro i muri, ma poi tornavano a far capolino da lei Hanzo e McCree, e si proseguiva.

«È questa» disse infine Hanzo, al piano superiore, davanti alla porta di una camera da letto. Piantò una freccia sonica sul legno, per accertarsi che la stanza fosse vuota, poi scattò via, su una balconata, per controllare che la strada fosse ancora sgombra.

«Adesso tocca a me» disse McCree entrando.

Si diresse verso l’armadio, ne spalancò le ante, cercò il falso fondo sotto la mole di pellicce. Fece l’occhiolino a Orisa. «Torno tra due minuti» disse sollevando l’asse.

«Non mi muovo da qui!» gli promise lei. Piantò una barriera a terra, in direzione della porta, per dare il benvenuto ad eventuali guardie, e si mise in vigile attesa.

Il cunicolo era molto stretto, le spalle larghe di McCree ci passavano a fatica, e spesso sfiorava il ruvido muro accanto. Era tutto buio, quindi doveva scendere con grande precauzione, cercando i gradini con la punta del piede prima di appoggiarvi il peso su.

Ne aveva scesi solo tre, quando sentì dei passi che si avvicinavano. Il pensiero andò a Orisa, ma poi gli si gelò il sangue: venivano decisamente dal basso.

I pioli tremarono sotto i suoi piedi: qualcuno stava risalendo la scala, nel buio, e se avesse alzato la testa avrebbe anche visto i neon che portava sulla pettorina antiproiettile e sul prostetico di metallo.

McCree lasciò la presa, fece un saltello all’indietro, e si lasciò cadere nel vuoto.

 

~

 

«Signor Kojiro, sono arrivati. Cosa dobbiamo fare?» un sicario era arrivato, a lume di torcia, fino alla camera da letto padronale.

Il capoclan era già vestito di tutto punto, in kimono blu ricamato, e si stava finendo di allacciare l’obi in vita. I suoi capelli grigi, legati in una treccia, spiccavano sulla stoffa scura.

«Hanno già trovato la signorina Oladele?» domandò.

«Non abbiamo notizie da quell’ala. Sono stati incredibilmente abili.»

«È pur sempre di Hanzo Shimada, che stiamo parlando.» ghignò Kojiro.

In quel momento intervenne Goro, la massiccia guardia del corpo personale di Kojiro, fasciato da un distinto completo occidentale nero. Anche la sua pelle era nera, così da sembrare una creatura delle ombre. «Non è una buona idea lasciarli arrivare alla bambina.»

«Perché no? Voglio catturare l’Or-15, e vorrei farlo senza danni. E poi mi serve Hanzo, ma lui non necessariamente vivo.»

«C’erano metodi più sicuri di questa caccia al topo.»

«Rilassati, Goro. C’è un esercito di stanza in questa casa. Pensa che, dopo stanotte, non avremo più problemi con le incursioni notturne di Hanzo al santuario. Ah, e puoi fare quello che vuoi del terzo ospite, non so chi sia, e non mi interessa. Morirà stanotte.» promise Kojiro. Detto questo, spalancò le ante di un grande armadio nella sua stanza, la stanza che prima era stata del fratello Sojiro e di sua moglie, e poi di Hanzo.

Alla luce del candelabro tenuto in mano da Goro, rilucevano decine e decine di coltelli da lancio e da combattimento, di ogni forma, di ogni dimensione, ordinatamente esposti su del velluto blu.

«Hanzo Shimada è entrato ad Hanamura per l’ultima volta.» sussurrò Kojiro. «Andiamo ad accogliere questo figlio che si era perduto ed è stato ritrovato.»

 

~

 

McCree ridacchiò. «Ops! Scusa!» esclamò sollevandosi da quel poveretto che gli aveva fatto gentilmente da materasso. Non aveva urlato, non aveva sparato un colpo: la sorpresa di sentirsi arrivare qualcuno di peso dall’alto era stata tale da togliergli il fiato, e McCree era atterrato nel sotterraneo senza un graffio.

Lo disarmò, lo trascinò nella prima stanza vuota che gli capitò a tiro, gli tolse anche tutti i vestiti per evitare che, una volta sveglio, gli venisse voglia di andarsene in giro, legandolo infine a un tubo con i pantaloni.

Proseguì per il tunnel, che era esattamente come lo aveva descritto Hanzo: umido e con l’odore di chiuso. Aveva preso la torcia al suo povero materassino, e ora aveva una discreta illuminazione. Arrivò all’ultima porta, dietro la quale doveva esserci Efi.

Appoggiò la testa al legno: non si sentiva un fiato.

Maledizione, e se la bambina fosse stata spostata, nel frattempo?

Aprì la porta con una pedata e disse: «Mani in alto!»

Esplose un colpo di arma da fuoco, ma McCree fu più rapido e con una capriola andò in avanti, prese una granata che aveva appesa ai pantaloni e la lanciò nella direzione da cui era partito lo sparo, e la granata detonò con un flash che abbagliò per un istante la stanza; fu fin troppo, per un uomo come McCree: vide tre porticine, dietro una delle quali doveva esserci la bambina e, cosa più importante, vide il sicario che le faceva la guardia, intontito dal colpo.

“Nel sotterraneo puoi usare la pistola”, gli aveva detto Hanzo. “È completamente insonorizzato”. Il perché di quell’insonorizzazione era turpe, e si celava nel passato malavitoso degli Shimada, ma era esattamente quello di cui McCree aveva bisogno.

Si lanciò sul sicario e lo disarmò all’istante, prese il Pacificatore e glielo abbatté con forza in testa con il calcio, mandandolo definitivamente al tappeto.

Riaccese la torcia, la posò per terra, spogliò il sicario e gli riservò lo stesso trattamento del collega. Guardò le porte di ferro che aveva davanti, chiuse a chiave e ognuna con una piccola grata a circa un metro e settanta dal pavimento.

«Efi Oladele?» chiamò.

Nessuna risposta. Maledizione, era restia a uscire allo scoperto, o non era lì?

«Chi sei?» arrivò una vocina. «Sei la Polizia?»

Jesse McCree sospirò di sollievo. Era lì!

«Mi chiamo Jesse McCree.» si presentò toccandosi con rispetto la tesa del cappello con la destra  per abitudine. «Associazione non governativa.» rispose evasivo. Se avesse nominato Overwatch, Winston gli avrebbe staccato le p-

«Jesse McCree della Overwatch!? L’ex ricercato?» salì incredula la voce di Efi.

Maledizione, pensò McCree.

Due manine nerissime si avvinghiarono alle sbarre della grata, ma Efi era ancora troppo piccola per arrivare a quell’altezza.

«Ti spiego dopo, via dalla porta, dolcezza!» disse estraendo la pistola. Efi aveva visto abbastanza film americani per capire già cosa volesse fare, e andò a nascondersi dietro al letto.

La serratura si fuse come il burro, e bastò un calcio ben assestato per buttare a terra la porta. Trovò Efi a piedi scalzi sul pavimento, con una maglietta da uomo e i capelli neri radunati in treccine strettissime, raggomitolata dietro al suo lettino. Si alzò in piedi, evidentemente indecisa e diffidente: aveva appena sentito i rumori di una sparatoria a pochi metri da lei, e non era certo lo spettacolo più rassicurante del mondo per una bambina di undici anni.

McCree posò la pistola, mise un ginocchio a terra e tese la destra verso la piccola. «Vieni, è tutto finito. Ti porto via, c’è Orisa al piano di sopra, è stata lei a portarmi qui.»

La bambina a quel punto mise pian piano un piede davanti all’altro e alla fine afferrò la destra del cowboy, gliela strinse, e McCree la portò fuori dalla cella umida.

La mano di Efi era gelata, l’uomo si fermò. «Fuori fa freddo. Non hai un giaccone? Altrimenti ti presto questo.» propose indicando il proprio serape di lana rossa.

**Gli eroi di Hanamura**

**Capitolo terzo: il capoclan**

 

Non era la stanza del lussuoso albergo che Winston aveva prenotato per lui, però a McCree non dispiaceva affatto quella sistemazione momentanea: per certi versi, gli ricordava la sua giovinezza alla Deadlock, quando bisognava nascondersi dopo aver assaltato qualche convoglio in attesa che le acque si calmassero.

Betsukai era un paese fantasma, di quelli che si andavano spopolando perché figli non se ne facevano, e quei pochi rimasti erano emigrati. Nulla di meglio per loro che non dovevano farsi notare, insomma.

«Fammi capire, di cosa ti sei nutrito in questi giorni?» chiacchierò McCree con disinvoltura, maneggiando con fare esperto una rozza padella che sfrigolava sul fornello a gas dell’anonima cucina.

«Non sono affari tuoi.»

«Credo sia andato nei ristoranti dei paesi limitrofi: non rilevo segni di denutrizione.» intervenne Orisa.

Jesse ridacchiò, e guardò la robot: «Sì dolcezza, non avevo dubbi sul fatto che qualcosa l’avesse mangiata.»

«Avete finito di impicciarvi negli affari miei?» esclamò Hanzo entrando e posando l’arco su una mensola che aveva sgomberato apposta per lui. Era andato a fare un giro della casa, anche al secondo piano, deserto, per controllare che nessuno si fosse avvicinato alla casetta prefabbricata che aveva affittato.

«Rilassati, Hanzo, lo chiedevo perché questa cucina è vuota. Di pieno c’è solo uno stipo di liquori, non mi dirai che fai solo dieta liquida? E non c’è nemmeno una bottiglia di whiskey...»

«Che gusti dozzinali e prevedibili.» lo stilettò Hanzo altezzoso.

Ma più Hanzo era ostile, e più McCree si divertiva; per non morire di fame, e per non far morire di fame nemmeno il padrone di casa, aveva trovato un negozietto aperto e aveva fatto la spesa. Niente di elaborato: fagioli in scatola, sale, pepe, pancetta, lardo, olio. Aveva rovesciato tutto in una padella e l’odore aveva riempito subito la cucina, e in realtà lo stomaco di Hanzo qualche cenno di vita l’aveva dato, stanco di vedersi arrivare solo cibo in scatola freddo e sakè.

«...e ti avevo detto di non andare in giro.» puntualizzò seccato l’arciere.

«Sta’ buono, non hanno mai ucciso nessuno per aver comprato un po’ di lardo in un market dimenticato dal Padreterno in un buco di culo come questo...»

Orisa non mangiava il cibo da angeli e da cowboy, però si era accomodata anche lei in cucina per stare in compagnia.

Hanzo osservò la scatoletta aperta che Jesse McCree aveva posato sul tavolo sbilenco e lesse l’etichetta. «Questi sono fagioli _azuki_ , qui si servono come dolci.»

«Ops.» disse sarcastico il cowboy facendo sfarinare la cenere del sigaro in un bicchierino di plastica con dell’acqua dentro.

Anche se non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, Hanzo aveva troppa fame per contestare il modo americano di cucinare; si mise a sedere al tavolo e attese che McCree si decidesse a mettersi anche lui seduto per elaborare un piano decente per recuperare la bambina.

«Maledizione.» imprecò sottovoce McCree all’improvviso. «Questa padella fa schifo, come diavolo fai a cucinare? Il manico è diventato rovente!»

«Ci sono le presine nel primo cassetto.» indicò efficiente Orisa.

«Non ho bisogno di presine, ragazza.» e così dicendo, McCree impugnò saldamente la padella con il braccio sinistro: era di metallo ormai, ma aveva parecchi lati positivi rispetto al pezzo originale. Alla fine, riuscì a cucinare un pranzo decisamente accettabile.

«Se ne vuoi altro, puoi fare il bis, ce n’è ancora.» disse consegnando ad Hanzo il suo piatto di stufato. «Per i miei gusti manca parecchia roba, ma anche così può funzionare.»

Lo sforzo che Hanzo fece fu sovrumano, ma la sua espressione non lo tradì e infine disse: «Ti ringrazio.»

McCree decise di limitarsi a un ghigno, poi si concentrò sul suo piatto. «Per questa sbobba? Andiamo... ci vorrebbe del whiskey.» commentò.

«Ci vorrebbe del sakè» lo corresse Hanzo.

«Ci vorrebbe un piano per salvare Efi...» ricordò educatamente Orisa.

«Giusto, giusto.» fece McCree a bocca piena. «Che hai scoperto? Ti sei introdotto proprio a casa tua?»

Hanzo prima di rispondere attese di aver finito di masticare. «Viene tenuta in un sotterraneo segreto. Credo stia bene. Era viva.»

Orisa si preoccupò: «La fanno mangiare?»

Hanzo fu infastidito, però rispose ugualmente secondo la propria esperienza: «Se non serve, gli ostaggi non vengono affamati, specialmente i bambini.»

McCree intervenne: «E chi dice che non serva? Perché l’hanno rapita, poi? Per un riscatto?»

«Il clan Shimada non è una banda di rubagalline. Ci deve essere qualcosa di molto più grosso di un banale riscatto.» disse solenne l’arciere.

«Suggerisco che possa essere per il suo coinvolgimento in ricerche sulla robotica.» azzardò Orisa. «Efi è in grado di creare un esercito di robot, con i giusti finanziamenti.»

Hanzo considerò per un attimo la cosa. «Sì, può essere una buona motivazione per rapirla. Ma so che il clan Shimada ha perso molto, da quando non sono alla guida, quindi non saprei questi ipotetici… finanziamenti a quanto potrebbero ammontare.»

«Se non sono i finanziamenti, allora forse è per la faccenda dei Figli del Sole.»

«La setta religiosa di Numbani?» chiese McCree. «Che c’entrano quei fanatici?»

«Non sono “fanatici”» rispose sdegnosa Orisa. «È un’associazione culturale che ha molta importanza nella Fondazione Adawe. I genitori di Efi…»

«In quanti sanno di quest’affiliazione?» domandò subito Hanzo.

«Winston non me ne ha mai parlato. È un fan della signorina Oladele, lo saprebbe se fosse di pubblico dominio.» considerò Jesse.

Orisa contò sulle dita. «Sette persone.» poi ci ripensò: «Oh, e ora voi. Nove.»

Shimada sentenziò: «Allora è da scartare. Complimenti per il riserbo sulla questione.»

La centaura aggrottò lo sguardo. «Rilevatore di sarcasmo disattivato.»

«Forse cercano una collaborazione forzata con la Fondazione Adawe» rifletté McCree.

«Comunque sia, non è una questione rilevante. Andremo a riprenderla stanotte.» decise Hanzo.

E così dicendo uscì dalla stanza, lasciando Orisa e Jesse da soli.

«È sempre così nervoso?» chiese l’americano.

«Si sente molto solo. Quindi non sa gestire bene la vicinanza delle altre persone.» rispose caritatevole la dolcissima Orisa. «…e non gli piace che io sia un robot.» aggiunse vergognosa.

«Sei perfetta così, ragazza. Sei sicuramente più attrezzata di me e lui per andare a recuperare la tua Efi.»

Hanzo tornò, e senza troppi fronzoli mise sul tavolo, tra tovaglioli e piatti sporchi, un foglio di giornale preso dalle pagine centrali, grande, con sopra dei disegni fatti col pennarello nero che risaltavano tra gli articoli e le foto in bianco e nero.

«Questa è la tenuta Shimada. Tutte le stanze. Sotterraneo, pianterreno, primo piano e secondo piano. Qui» disse indicando il sotterraneo. «È dove c’è Efi.»

McCree e Orisa osservavano la mappa, perdendosi in tutti i dettagli che Hanzo aveva disegnato con precisione certosina. Porte, finestre, persino passaggi segreti e proprietà confinanti.

«Fai bene a osservarla» disse a McCree «Perché sarai tu ad andare a prendere Efi.»

«Io?» chiese Jesse portandosi una mano aperta al petto. «Non ha più senso se vai tu, con Orisa? Conosci la casa meglio di chiunque! Pensavo di essere una specie di scorta, o di fare da esca per allontanare le guardie…»

«No. A quello penserò io. Inoltre, a questo sotterraneo si arriva soltanto attraverso un corridoio e una scala troppo stretti per l’Or-15, quindi solo uno di noi due ci si può calare.»

«Mi chiamo Orisa, signor Hanzo.» precisò la centaura.

«Tu rimarrai in questa stanza.» le disse Hanzo puntando con il dito una stanza sulla carta. «È quella che dà l’accesso al corridoio; fa’ in modo che nessuno si avvicini, elimina più sicari che puoi, non farti assediare. Resisti per almeno tre minuti.» poi si rivolse a McCree: «Non ci vorrà di più, nel sotterraneo, se farai il tuo dovere. Gli uomini di guardia sono due.»

«Sarà fatto!» disse orgogliosamente Orisa.

«Rimango del parere che sia più sensato che faccia io l’esca. Tu sei molto più utile per guidare Orisa fuori dalla tenuta, senza contare che ci sarà anche Efi con voi, e dovrà essere tenuta al sicuro.» avversò McCree.

«Questo è il modo migliore.» affermò grave Hanzo.

McCree si rilassò sullo schienale della sedia e riprese il sigaro che aveva posato per il pranzo. Gli diede un colpo di fiammifero e la brace si riaccese. «Hanzo Shimada, perché ci tieni tanto a fare l’esca?»

«Perché sono più veloce di te. Scappo molto più facilmente.»

«No, non me la dai a bere. So benissimo chi sei: sei uno che nel suo ambiente era famoso per le doti di stratega, quindi non pensare di rifilarmi una scusa così ridicola.»

Anche Orisa si voltò verso di lui. «Anche io mi sentirei più al sicuro.» aggiunse.

Hanzo posò le mani sulle ginocchia e sospirò pesantemente. «Domani… domani è una giornata in cui, tutti gli anni, torno al santuario di Hanamura, al santuario della mia famiglia, per un doloroso anniversario.» sceglieva con cura le parole. «Ogni anno, in questa data, il clan Shimada raddoppia le sue difese per cercare di uccidermi, in quanto disertore.»

«La tenuta Shimada confina con l’orto botanico dell’Università. Ecco cosa ci facevi, nel giardino, quando mi hai trovata!» capì Orisa, guardando la carta.

«Stavo tornando da una ricognizione al santuario. Da un anno all’altro spesso murano passaggi segreti o ne aprono di nuovi, per ostacolarmi. Per non farmi entrare in casa mia.»

Jesse McCree si limitò a fumare il suo sigaro. La sua allegria era sparita, era incredibilmente serio e silenzioso.

«L’esca sarò io perché loro si aspettano che io mi trovi alla tenuta, questa notte. Toglieranno difese a Efi per attaccare me. Per questo dobbiamo agire, e devo essere io a tenerli lontani dal sotterraneo.»

 

~

 

«Quello che mi chiede è impossibile.»

«E invece credo che lo sia. Lasci aperte le porte della sua immaginazione, signorina Oladele. Le assicuro che qui avrà tutti i mezzi economici per portare a termine le sue ricerche.»

Efi Oladele osservò: «Sono mezzi economici che derivano da attività malvagie!»

«Non creda che i Figli del Sole abbiano metodi meno immorali, mi creda.»

«Quella è una fondazione culturale!» si ribellò la ragazzina. «Non è una famiglia malavitosa!»

Kojiro Shimada rise leggermente, e sospirò. Beata ingenuità! Quella bambina era in un’età meravigliosa, quella giusta per credere agli eroi e alle buone azioni.

Si trovavano nella grande biblioteca della tenuta Shimada, al primo piano della residenza; ogni tanto si sentivano i rintocchi della campana rituale provenienti dal giardino, che conferivano all’ambiente un clima rilassato e fermo nel tempo.

Kojiro ed Efi erano seduti comodamente su due poltrone uguali, di legno dorato con l’imbottitura color avorio, uno di fronte all’altra, e tra di loro c’era un elegantissimo tavolino dorato con il ripiano di marmo bianco. Sopra, c’era un sontuoso servizio da tè in porcellana finissima, così sottile che le tazze sembravano bolle di sapone, tanto era delicato il loro aspetto.

Kojiro trattava Efi con rispetto: anche se la teneva nel sotterraneo, non le faceva mancare niente, era al caldo e le aveva offerto dei vestiti per cambiarsi, se l’avesse voluto. Divieto tassativo di sfiorarla per tutti, anche solo con un dito: la bambina non doveva essere toccata. “Immaginate sia fatta di cristallo”, aveva detto Kojiro a tutte le sue guardie. Ovviamente su di lei non dovevano essere usate restrizioni di nessun tipo, era solo stata ispezionata da una donna subito dopo la cattura, per evitare che avesse addosso qualche dispositivo elettronico dei suoi, o la ferraglia per costruirne uno.

Per parlarle del suo piano l’aveva fatta scortare in biblioteca, e aveva badato bene di servirle dell’ottimo tè tipicamente giapponese, accompagnato da biscotti di prima qualità e, ben visibile sul tavolo, a stonare con lo sfarzo dell’arredamento (e col tè giapponese), c’era un pacco di Lùcio-oh’s, i suoi cereali preferiti.

«Le mie ricerche si basano sulla robotica, sulle intelligenze artificiali. Non ho idea di come si possano evocare dei draghi!»

Kojiro sospirò. Sapeva che sarebbe stato difficile, però gli dispiaceva incontrare tutta quella chiusura mentale. «Ascoltami, Efi. Ora sono il capoclan, qui, però è un ruolo che ricopro mio malgrado: i veri eredi sono i miei nipoti, i due figli di mio fratello maggiore.»

Efi continuava ad ascoltare in silenzio: dove voleva andare a parare quel tipo?

«I miei nipoti purtroppo...» Kojiro fece una pausa, guardò in basso. Poi riprese: «Purtroppo sono comparsi prematuramente. Il più giovane ha avuto un incidente mortale, proprio in questa casa. Non siamo riusciti a salvarlo. E suo fratello, poco tempo dopo, consumato dai sensi di colpa per questa tragedia, è scomparso.»

«Le mie condoglianze.» disse Efi con rammarico, perché era una ragazzina ben educata, ma senza chinare la testa.

«Grazie. Vedi, loro, in qualità di legittimi eredi, avevano un grande potere che li aiutava negli affari e nell’ottenere il rispetto di alleati e subordinati: il Potere dei Draghi. Erano in grado di evocare dei grandi dragoni che combattevano al loro fianco.»

«Sembra una favola.» lo scetticismo di Efi si poteva sentire e quasi toccare.

«E invece è la realtà.» rispose Kojiro. Alzò lo sguardo verso le guardie armate che presidiavano quell’incontro, e anche loro si affrettarono a dire di sì. «Erano due ragazzi... prodigiosi, con le armi. Sono stati in grado di evocare i Draghi da quando erano poco più grandi di te.»

Efi aspettava ancora la domanda cruciale, che arrivò subito dopo. «Il clan Shimada è in grave difficoltà; qui reggiamo gran parte dell’economia, sono certo che capirai... scuole, liberi professionisti, enti benefici... noi ci occupiamo di ciò che ormai questo Stato non cura. Rischiamo di mandare padri, madri e bambini in mezzo alla strada, se non rimaniamo noi a difendere questa piccola realtà.»

«Questo è un clan criminale.» ricordò coraggiosamente Efi.

«…che tuttavia dà lavoro a molte persone che altrimenti morirebbero di fame.» ribatté calmo Kojiro. «Non ti sto chiedendo di partecipare a imprese criminose, tutto ciò che faresti rimarrebbe nella più totale legalità e moralità: devi fabbricarmi un’arma.»

Efi non perdeva la lingua: «Fabbricare armi è sia illegale che immorale.»

Kojiro sorrise. «Però mi risulta che la tua creazione, l’Or-15 vanto di Numbani, sia armato con un mitragliatore. Si chiama Orisa, vero? Un bellissimo nome...»

Efi arrossì leggermente. «È programmata solo per la difesa.»

«Efi Oladele, sei qui per aiutarmi in un progetto rivoluzionario: progetta per me l’arma definitiva, per evocare i dragoni che da millenni proteggono il clan Shimada.»

 

~

 

Notte fonda.

Hanamura era fredda e silenziosa, le insegne al neon brillavano nella notte illuminando la strada lastricata.

Il furgone dei cereali Lùcio-oh’s venne parcheggiato in una viuzza laterale, in modo che non desse nell’occhio ma che fosse pronto per una rapida e inevitabile fuga.

«Quindi questa sarebbe casa tua?» commentò McCree con un fischio ammirato.

«Non più.» lo corresse Hanzo.

«Non ancora.» aggiunse Orisa. Hanzo si girò di scatto, scuro in volto e seccato che la robot avesse interpretato in maniera così precisa i suoi desideri.

McCree e Orisa rimasero nascosti sotto un modesto portico di fronte a un ristorante di ramen chiuso, con la grande insegna “Rikimaru” a fare luce, e guardarono Hanzo camminare deciso verso il portone principale della tenuta Shimada.

L’uomo si mise l’arco a tracolla e, senza nessuna difficoltà, cominciò a scalare il portone di legno, veloce come una geco su un muro.

«Pensavo avrebbe usato delle corde, o qualcosa del genere…» sussurrò McCree a Orisa.

«Il signor Hanzo ha molte qualità, ma si premura di nasconderle bene.» osservò la centaura.

Era già sparito alla vista, ormai oltre il muro di cinta che circondava la tenuta.

Hanzo si trovò davanti al panorama che ormai conosceva molto bene: il santuario deserto, il cortile di ghiaino bianco, la grande campana rituale che si intravedeva sotto la piccola pagoda. L’unico elemento che ancora stonava in quel paradiso di pace quella maledetta auto _yankee_ , sempre chiassosamente parcheggiata lì; il fatto che quello fosse l’unico ingresso abbastanza grande per le auto, pensò Hanzo, non autorizzava a violare la sacralità di quel luogo.

Distolse l’attenzione dall’auto e proseguì nella sua avanscoperta. Saltò via dalla sommità del portone e atterrò silenziosamente sopra le mura, e proseguì fino ad arrivare sul tetto di una delle torrette d’avvistamento che circondavano la casa.

E c’era il solito manipolo di incompetenti a pattugliare il santuario… prevedibile. Ormai Hanzo li conosceva, da un anno all’altro spesso erano gli stessi.

Individuò quelli da eliminare per primi, gli Omnic, e si fece mentalmente una scaletta di quelli da mettere fuori gioco. Ne voleva uccidere il meno possibile, ma sapeva che per quella notte sarebbe stato impossibile: nel clan Shimada “uccidere o morire” era una cosa che s’imparava da piccoli.

La prima freccia di quella notte attraversò l’aria fredda e si piantò nel petto di un Omnic, che cadde a terra sfrigolando di elettricità, poi a raffica gli altri tre automi si accasciarono al suolo in un mortale cortocircuito; quando i sicari estrassero le armi e Hanzo saltò sul tetto della pagoda, le danze per quella sera si erano ufficialmente aperte.

 

Intanto Jesse McCree e Orisa continuavano ad aspettare nascosti nell’ombra del gelido porticato, accanto a un distributore automatico. Sarebbe stato più sicuro andare in giro, e non rimanere fermi nello stesso posto, ma Orisa era molto lenta nello spostarsi, e i suoi zoccoli sul selciato facevano rumore, per cui era meglio se rimaneva ferma. McCree aveva preferito restare con lei, limitandosi solo a brevi ricognizioni nelle viuzze laterali.

Erano insieme quando, all’improvviso, rimasero completamente al buio, salvo il cheto baluginio dei neon sulle armature di McCree e su quella di Orisa.

«Ce l’ha fatta» si levò dal buio la voce profonda del cowboy.

«Non avevo nessun dubbio!» gioì vittoriosa Orisa.

Aspettarono ancora qualche minuto, poi videro il pesante portone di legno della tenuta Shimada aprirsi faticosamente, segno che qualcuno stava azionando i meccanismi a mano.

McCree scattò in avanti con la pistola spianata, pronto a tutto.

«Dammi una mano, idiota» ma c’era solo Hanzo, che aveva sempre una parola buona per tutti, e stava aprendo a forza di braccia i pesanti battenti alti almeno cinque metri.

Dietro di lui, alla scarsa luce dei neon, si intravedevano le sagome delle guardie, chi tramortita e chi direttamente mandata a pascolare nelle celesti praterie.

«A questo penso io» disse subito Jesse, aprendo il battente di destra; i due uomini allargarono il passaggio quanto bastava per far passare l’imponente Orisa.

«Molto obbligata» li ringraziò lei.

«Ma quella è…» sul volto di McCree si spalancò un sorriso degno di un bambino davanti ai regali di Natale. «Non ne vedevo una da una vita!»

«Che accidenti…? McCree!» lo sgridò Hanzo.

«…e non pensavo di trovarne una proprio qui!» continuava a sussurrare estasiato.

Hanzo osservò con sdegno l’oggetto di tante attenzioni. «Un’auto?»

«È una Cadillac Eldorado del 1959!» disse il cowboy, nominando marca e anno come ogni americano che si rispetti.

Hanzo non commentò. McCree toccava il metallo azzurro dell’auto come se non ci credesse. «È stato il sogno americano per decenni! L’ho vista solo nei film! Guarda, è stata modificata appena per la levitazione ma per il resto scommetto che sono tutti pezzi originali del Novecento!» spiegò passando le mani sulle “pinne”, le ali che coronavano il poderoso posteriore.

«Muoviti, dovete andare nel sotterraneo.» lo richiamò sull’attenti Hanzo. «Avete circa due minuti prima che riescano a ripristinare le luci.»

E detto questo scattò lontano, pronto a snidare le guardie che, sicuramente, sarebbero arrivate a fermarli.

McCree abbandonò la Cadillac, e con Orisa procedettero per la strada più rapida che conduceva all’armadio da cui si entrava nel sotterraneo. I due avevano imparato la pianta della casa a memoria, anche se a Orisa in realtà era bastata una scansione per tenerla bene in mente, e per sempre. McCree ci aveva impiegato tempi più umani, ma era abituato alle missioni per la Blackwatch, e prima ancora nella Deadlock, quindi per lui imparare planimetrie e piani era una passeggiata.

Avanzavano spediti ma con circospezione, attenti a ogni svolta e a ogni rumore sospetto. Hanzo era molto più veloce di loro, e andava e veniva dai corridoi laterali per snidare le guardie e metterle fuori gioco con il suo arco.

Era fondamentale infatti non usare le armi da fuoco: prima o poi qualcuno avrebbe scoperto i cadaveri nel cortile, e se McCree avesse esploso un colpo dal suo Pacificatore, la casa si sarebbe messa immediatamente in assetto di guerra, mentre bisognava rimandare quel momento il più a lungo possibile.

Velocemente, i tre eroi attraversarono i corridoi e salirono le scale del primo piano. Ogni tanto alle orecchie di Orisa, che doveva viaggiare spedita fino alla stanza dell’armadio, arrivavano i rumori inconfondibili di una colluttazione, brevi grida, tonfi contro i muri, ma poi tornavano a far capolino da lei Hanzo e McCree, e si proseguiva.

«È questa» disse infine Hanzo, al piano superiore, davanti alla porta di una camera da letto. Piantò una freccia sonica sul legno, per accertarsi che la stanza fosse vuota, poi scattò via, su una balconata, per controllare che la strada fosse ancora sgombra.

«Adesso tocca a me» disse McCree entrando.

Si diresse verso l’armadio, ne spalancò le ante, cercò il falso fondo sotto la mole di pellicce. Fece l’occhiolino a Orisa. «Torno tra due minuti» disse sollevando l’asse.

«Non mi muovo da qui!» gli promise lei. Piantò una barriera a terra, in direzione della porta, per dare il benvenuto ad eventuali guardie, e si mise in vigile attesa.

Il cunicolo era molto stretto, le spalle larghe di McCree ci passavano a fatica, e spesso sfiorava il ruvido muro accanto. Era tutto buio, quindi doveva scendere con grande precauzione, cercando i gradini con la punta del piede prima di appoggiarvi il peso su.

Ne aveva scesi solo tre, quando sentì dei passi che si avvicinavano. Il pensiero andò a Orisa, ma poi gli si gelò il sangue: venivano decisamente dal basso.

I pioli tremarono sotto i suoi piedi: qualcuno stava risalendo la scala, nel buio, e se avesse alzato la testa avrebbe anche visto i neon che portava sulla pettorina antiproiettile e sul prostetico di metallo.

McCree lasciò la presa, fece un saltello all’indietro, e si lasciò cadere nel vuoto.

 

~

 

«Signor Kojiro, sono arrivati. Cosa dobbiamo fare?» un sicario era arrivato, a lume di torcia, fino alla camera da letto padronale.

Il capoclan era già vestito di tutto punto, in abito sartoriale di stile occidentale perfettamente stirato, color blu scuro, e si stava finendo di allacciare la cravatta. I suoi capelli grigi, legati in una treccia, spiccavano sulla stoffa scura.

«Hanno già trovato la signorina Oladele?» domandò.

«Non abbiamo notizie da quell’ala. Sono stati incredibilmente abili.»

«È pur sempre di Hanzo Shimada, che stiamo parlando.» ghignò Kojiro.

In quel momento intervenne Goro, la massiccia guardia del corpo personale di Kojiro, fasciato da un distinto completo occidentale nero. Anche la sua pelle era nera, così da sembrare una creatura delle ombre. «Non è una buona idea lasciarli arrivare alla bambina.»

«Perché no? Voglio catturare l’Or-15, e vorrei farlo senza danni. E poi mi serve Hanzo, ma lui non necessariamente vivo.»

«C’erano metodi più sicuri di questa caccia al topo.»

«Rilassati, Goro. C’è un esercito di stanza in questa casa. Pensa che, dopo stanotte, non avremo più problemi con le incursioni notturne di Hanzo al santuario. Ah, e puoi fare quello che vuoi del terzo ospite, non so chi sia, e non mi interessa. Morirà stanotte.» promise Kojiro. Detto questo, spalancò le ante di un grande armadio nella sua stanza, la stanza che prima era stata del fratello Sojiro e di sua moglie, e poi di Hanzo.

Alla luce del candelabro tenuto in mano da Goro, rilucevano decine e decine di coltelli da lancio e da combattimento, di ogni forma, di ogni dimensione, ordinatamente esposti su del velluto blu.

«Hanzo Shimada è entrato ad Hanamura per l’ultima volta.» sussurrò Kojiro. «Andiamo ad accogliere questo figlio che si era perduto ed è stato ritrovato.»

 

~

 

McCree ridacchiò. «Ops! Scusa!» esclamò sollevandosi da quel poveretto che gli aveva fatto gentilmente da materasso. Non aveva urlato, non aveva sparato un colpo: la sorpresa di sentirsi arrivare qualcuno di peso dall’alto era stata tale da togliergli il fiato, e McCree era atterrato nel sotterraneo senza un graffio.

Lo disarmò, lo trascinò nella prima stanza vuota che gli capitò a tiro, gli tolse anche tutti i vestiti per evitare che, una volta sveglio, gli venisse voglia di andarsene in giro, legandolo infine a un tubo con i pantaloni.

Proseguì per il tunnel, che era esattamente come lo aveva descritto Hanzo: umido e con l’odore di chiuso. Aveva preso la torcia al suo povero materassino, e ora aveva una discreta illuminazione. Arrivò all’ultima porta, dietro la quale doveva esserci Efi.

Appoggiò la testa al legno: non si sentiva un fiato.

Maledizione, e se la bambina fosse stata spostata, nel frattempo?

Aprì la porta con una pedata e disse: «Mani in alto!»

Esplose un colpo di arma da fuoco, ma McCree fu più rapido e con una capriola andò in avanti, prese una granata che aveva appesa ai pantaloni e la lanciò nella direzione da cui era partito lo sparo, e la granata detonò con un flash che abbagliò per un istante la stanza; fu fin troppo, per un uomo come McCree: vide tre porticine, dietro una delle quali doveva esserci la bambina e, cosa più importante, vide il sicario che le faceva la guardia, intontito dal colpo.

“Nel sotterraneo puoi usare la pistola”, gli aveva detto Hanzo. “È completamente insonorizzato”. Il perché di quell’insonorizzazione era turpe, e si celava nel passato malavitoso degli Shimada, ma era esattamente quello di cui McCree aveva bisogno.

Si lanciò sul sicario e lo disarmò all’istante, prese il Pacificatore e glielo abbatté con forza in testa con il calcio, mandandolo definitivamente al tappeto.

Riaccese la torcia, la posò per terra, spogliò il sicario e gli riservò lo stesso trattamento del collega. Guardò le porte di ferro che aveva davanti, chiuse a chiave e ognuna con una piccola grata a circa un metro e settanta dal pavimento.

«Efi Oladele?» chiamò.

Nessuna risposta. Maledizione, era restia a uscire allo scoperto, o non era lì?

«Chi sei?» arrivò una vocina. «Sei la Polizia?»

Jesse McCree sospirò di sollievo. Era lì!

«Mi chiamo Jesse McCree.» si presentò toccandosi con rispetto la tesa del cappello con la destra  per abitudine. «Associazione non governativa.» rispose evasivo. Se avesse nominato Overwatch, Winston gli avrebbe staccato le p-

«Jesse McCree della Overwatch!? L’ex ricercato?» salì incredula la voce di Efi.

Maledizione, pensò McCree.

Due manine nerissime si avvinghiarono alle sbarre della grata, ma Efi era ancora troppo piccola per arrivare a quell’altezza.

«Ti spiego dopo, via dalla porta, dolcezza!» disse estraendo la pistola. Efi aveva visto abbastanza film americani per capire già cosa volesse fare, e andò a nascondersi dietro al letto.

La serratura si fuse come il burro, e bastò un calcio ben assestato per buttare a terra la porta. Trovò Efi a piedi scalzi sul pavimento, con una maglietta da uomo e i capelli neri radunati in treccine strettissime, raggomitolata dietro al suo lettino. Si alzò in piedi, evidentemente indecisa e diffidente: aveva appena sentito i rumori di una sparatoria a pochi metri da lei, e non era certo lo spettacolo più rassicurante del mondo per una bambina di undici anni.

McCree posò la pistola, mise un ginocchio a terra e tese la destra verso la piccola. «Vieni, è tutto finito. Ti porto via, c’è Orisa al piano di sopra, è stata lei a portarmi qui.»

La bambina a quel punto mise pian piano un piede davanti all’altro e alla fine afferrò la destra del cowboy, gliela strinse, e McCree la portò fuori dalla cella umida.

La mano di Efi era gelata, l’uomo si fermò. «Fuori fa freddo. Non hai un giaccone? Altrimenti ti presto questo.» propose indicando il proprio serape di lana rossa.

Efi fece cenno di sì con la testa, tornò nella cella e indossò un delizioso cappottino di lana blu, quello con il quale era stata rapita, calzò un paio di scarpette da ginnastica rosa. Poi prese di nuovo la mano di McCree e corsero insieme nel corridoio del sotterraneo.

 

Efi fece cenno di sì con la testa, tornò nella cella e indossò un delizioso cappottino di lana blu, quello con il quale era stata rapita, calzò un paio di scarpette da ginnastica rosa. Poi prese di nuovo la mano di McCree e corsero insieme nel corridoio del sotterraneo.

 


	4. Tre contro cento

**Gli eroi di Hanamura**

**Capitolo quarto: tre contro cento**

 

Efi corse ad abbracciare la sua Orisa. «Scusami se ti ho fatta hackerare… programmerò un antivirus molto più potente, e un firewall anche per i-»

Orisa la prese al volo e la sollevò in aria prima di stringerla a sua volta. «Oh Efi, è andato tutto bene, il signor Hanzo mi ha aiutata, è stato così gentile, e anche il signor McCree…»

Hanzo strinse i denti a quell’affermazione, ma non commentò. Invece si rivolse a McCree: «Passiamo per il santuario e usciamo. Potremmo trovare resistenza.»

«Orisa» chiamò McCree, rimettendo la centaura sull’attenti «Procedi con Efi in direzione del portone, Hanzo ti apre la strada, io ti copro le spalle.»

«Agli ordini.»

«Io devo fare qualcosa?» chiese Efi.

«Non ti muovere.» le intimò Hanzo.

«Rimani in groppa a Orisa e non ti muovere per nessun motivo.» la rassicurò McCree sollevandola per le ascelle e depositandola sulla centaura. «Stringila con le ginocchia, così non cadi.» le suggerì quando si mise a cavalcioni.

«Quanti uomini hai trovato venendo qua?» chiese Hanzo.

«Quindici.» rispose McCree. «Meno di quanto me ne aspettassi, stanno aspettando che ritorni la luce.»

«Non ci metteranno molto a riparare i circuiti.»

I fuggitivi imboccarono il corridoio che portava al santuario, e corsero in direzione dell’ingresso. All’improvviso, con un flash, tutte le luci si riaccesero, e Hanzo e McCree si arrestarono, accecati per un istante dalle luci forti.

«Queste non c’erano, anni fa…» ringhiò Hanzo guardando con disprezzo i lampadari al neon che mai, mai erano penetrati in quelle mura quando a capo del clan c’erano lui, o suo padre. Se un giorno fosse tornato, le avrebbe tirate giù personalmente, a picconate.

«Forza, non distraiamoci, andiamo avanti.» disse McCree al gruppo.

Corsero ancora nel corridoio, trovandolo stranamente deserto.

Orisa osservò timidamente: «Io… pensavo che ci avrebbero inseguiti…»

Hanzo e McCree si scambiarono uno sguardo nervoso: il non aver incontrato nessuno puzzava terribilmente anche a loro.

Si fermarono. Hanzo scoccò quattro frecce soniche, in direzione dei punti cardinali, ma non evidenziarono nessuno nelle immediate vicinanze.

«E se facessimo un buco in un muro, e uscissimo da lì?» propose McCree.

«Negativo: da un lato della tenuta c’è un burrone, e a meno che tu non sappia volare è impossibile uscire da lì; il lato che dà sulla città è circondato dalle mura.» Hanzo batté un pugno sul muro. «Pareti corazzate. Impenetrabili. La tenuta è fatta per reggere a un assedio militare, è stata restaurata durante la guerra agli Omnic.»

«Guerrafondai fino al midollo.» osservò sarcastico McCree.

Hanzo sogghignò. «Semplici precauzioni.»

«E per scappare, dall’assedio degli Omnic? Niente conigli nel cilindro, signor Shimada?» ridacchiò Jesse.

«Ci sono una serie di cunicoli che portano a dei sentieri nel burrone, ma sono dall’altra parte della tenuta e sono troppo piccoli per l’Or-15.»

Qualcosa tirò la manica del giaccone di Hanzo, e lui si trovò davanti il faccino serissimo di Efi. «Orisa.» scandì.

«“Orisa” cosa?» la spronò Hanzo.

«Orisa. Si chiama Orisa. Non è un Or-15, anche se deriva da quelli. Ma non è neanche lontanamente un Or-15.» spiegò la ragazzina. «Ha un nome, è come noi.» Efi era abituata a trattare con chi era molto reticente dei confronti delle Intelligenze Artificiali come Orisa.

«Non è come noi.» ribatté Hanzo guardando in avanti, senza smuoversi dalle sue convinzioni e pensando all’incontro di esattamente un anno prima.

«Basta così, non è il momento.» ricordò a tutti Jesse McCree. Poi si rivolse ad Hanzo: «Non spezzarle il cuore, solo perché non credi che ce l’abbia. Ok?»

Orisa guardava Hanzo, studiando le sue reazioni. Non capiva perché ce l’avesse così tanto con lei, però d’altro canto era stato proprio lui il primo a volerla aiutare: era proprio per questo che la centaura era convinta che, dietro quelle frasi gelide, ci fosse qualcosa di buono.

«Che hai da guardare? Andiamo.» la riprese l’arciere.

«Vuoi un abbraccio?» propose Orisa.

«Shhhh è bellissimo che facciate amicizia, ma fatela dopo!» li esortò McCree camminando in punta di piedi.

Hanzo mugugnò qualcosa di malumore, poi si staccò dal gruppo e andò a fare una larga ricognizione, per evitare di farsi sorprendere dai sicari.

 

~

 

Infine, ecco il santuario. Un edificio interamente in legno, in cui si respirava l’atmosfera delle case tradizionali giapponesi, dei templi dell’Hokkaido, degli incensi cerimoniali.

Il luogo in cui era morto Genji Shimada.

Il luogo in cui Hanzo Shimada ogni anno ritornava, per onorarne la memoria.

«Proseguite. Io devo fermarmi qui.» disse Hanzo con mortale serietà.

«Ma sei pazzo?! Adesso che siamo quasi fuori?»

«Devo onorare la memoria di mio fratello, prima di lasciare questa casa.»

«Stai scherzando!?» McCree quasi prese Hanzo per le spalle. «Tuo fratello è vivo e vegeto! Al contrario di noi, se non usciamo!»

Hanzo ringhiò e si sottrasse con violenza a quella presa. «Quella cosa non è mio fratello. È diventato… è…»

Hanzo fece un passo indietro e tenne a bada il vertiginoso calo di pressione che gli stava procurando quella discussione, quei ricordi, quelle frasi. Una vampa di calore gli salì alla testa, e fu Orisa a offrirgli un braccio per reggersi in piedi; Hanzo era così inquieto da non respingerla.

«Cosa proponi?» disse il cowboy, preoccupato da quello che sembrava un malore. «Stiamo rischiando tutti la vita, lo sai.»

«Voi andate. Uscite. Io vi raggiungerò.»

«Ma signor Hanzo…!» intervenne Orisa.

All’improvviso si levò un grandissimo brusio, e il pavimento di legno tremò sotto gli zoccoli di Orisa. Hanzo estrasse tre frecce soniche dalla faretra e le scoccò contro le pareti, e impallidì assieme al resto del gruppo: «Sono qui.»

«Quanti sono?» ruggì basso McCree estraendo il Pacificatore.

«Troppi.» abbassò la voce Hanzo.

«Orisa» sussurrò Efi. «Se usi la tua mina traente, puoi aprirti una strada.»

«Ma ne posso usare una alla volta.» avversò Orisa. «Poi devo aspettare qualche secondo, altrimenti va in sovraccarico il circuito elettromagnetico.»

«Te lo riparo io, sei autorizzata.»

«Andate subito, prima che arrivino!»

Ma proprio quando Orisa ed Efi, con McCree a scortarle, arrivarono alla porta del santuario, quella che poi attraverso un cortile sarebbe arrivata alla pagoda della campana dorata e quindi all’uscita, una voce riecheggiò in tutta la sala: «Basta così.»

E all’improvviso fu tardi per scappare: battaglioni di uomini armati comparvero da ogni corridoio laterale, da ogni passaggio, sbarrando la strada ai fuggiaschi e costringendoli spalle contro spalle. E Kojiro Shimada era lì, davanti all’altare dell’antica katana, proprio dove Hanzo ogni anno si inginocchiava per pregare.

Lui però era in piedi, altero e superbo, e li fissava sprezzante.

«Bene Efi, hai fatto conoscenza con mio nipote, vedo.»

La ragazzina, dapprima arrabbiata, si stranì. «Suo nipote?»

«Ma come, Hanzo, non gliel’hai detto?»

«Lei mi ha detto che suo nipote era morto!!» si indignò la signorina Oladele. «Anzi, mi ha detto che erano morti tutti e due!»

Kojiro sorrise, anche se i suoi occhi gridavano “strage”. «Non ho mai detto che mio nipote Hanzo fosse morto. Ho sempre usato il termine “scomparso”, perché effettivamente è scomparso all’improvviso. È un traditore della famiglia, un uomo senza onore.»

Hanzo non poteva rimanere zitto davanti a una frase così grave. «Se ho lasciato il clan Shimada, è perché con onore l’ho servito, e per onore non potevo più farne parte.» disse facendo un passo avanti.

«E allora con onore, Hanzo, mostra a questa promettente ragazzina come si evocano i Draghi.»

Hanzo era sorpreso, non si aspettava una richiesta del genere, ma Kojiro continuò il discorso con Efi: «…ti dimostrerò che è tutto vero.»

«Anche se fosse vero» urlò la bambina «Non ho idea di come poter replicare una cosa del genere con la robotica! Signor Hanzo, lei sa evocare davvero i draghi?»

«Certo che li so evocare. Solo uno Shimada può farlo.»

«Lui no!» lo sputtanò immediatamente Efi. «Mi ha rapita per costruirgli un’arma in grado di evocarli!»

Hanzo ghignò soddisfatto. «Dunque stai guidando il clan Shimada senza i Draghi al tuo fianco?» domandò retorico. «Nessuno ti riconosce come capo effettivo, dunque… solo chi evoca i Draghi ha il completo consenso del consiglio degli anziani.»

Efi era indignata. «Altro che aiutare Hanamura!»

McCree e Orisa erano esclusi da quella conversazione, così il pistolero sussurrò all’orecchio della centaura: «Secondo me se spari un paio di mine traenti sul soffitto, blocchi lassù i tipi armati, e tu ed Efi potete passare sotto al galoppo e scappare.»

«Sarò abbastanza veloce?»

«Ragazza mia, facevo l’allevatore da ragazzo. Fidati, vai al galoppo.»

Hanzo abbassò l’arco e rincarò la dose: «E quindi gli anziani del clan si stanno chiedendo se sei degno della tua carica o se è il caso di sostituirti.» lo irrise sprezzante.

«Bravo Hanzo, tienilo impegnato» mormorò McCree guardando con apprensione tutta la gente armata che li circondava. Erano almeno due persone per porta, ma l’uomo aveva visto il baluginio delle armi dei cecchini sulle gallerie superiori. Hanzo rispose con un impercettibile segno della mano.

«Infatti ti offro l’opportunità di tornare nel clan.» scandì lentamente Kojiro, rimanendo freddo davanti alle provocazioni del nipote. «Un modo pulito, un modo per recuperare il tuo onore.»

Hanzo non replicò: aspettava la proposta.

«Scopriremo insieme il segreto dell’evocazione dei Draghi. Costruiremo l’arma perfetta che ci consentirà di dominare questo segreto millenario che noi Shimada portiamo chiuso nell’anima da generazioni. La signorina Oladele è un genio del nostro secolo, una mente fresca e ricca… mostrale quello che la nostra dinastia è in grado di creare, e lei sarà in grado di renderci invincibili.»

Hanzo scattò in avanti, e in un lampo fu davanti a Kojiro Shimada, con la punta di una freccia a mezzo millimetro dal suo petto, pronta a scattare e a ucciderlo a sangue freddo.

Tutti i sicari fecero uno scatto, ma nessuno si mosse: era evidente che per muoversi aspettassero il via libera di Kojiro Shimada, che non arrivò neppure sotto la minaccia armata di Hanzo.

«Solo se mi batterai a duello.» propose il giovane Shimada. «Un duello d’onore.»

«Maledetto idiota.» ringhiò McCree. Se avesse sentito di nuovo la parola “onore”, avrebbe dato di matto! «Efi, reggiti forte.»

«Cosa…?» Efi era concentrata sulla questione di Hanzo, dei draghi e dell’arma.

«ADESSO, ORISA!»

Orisa si girò all’improvviso verso la porta d’uscita e sparò verso l’alto una sfera verde e tondeggiante; i sicari non si spostarono, pensando che avesse sbagliato mira, ma il globo si incollò al di sopra dell’architrave della porta e risucchiò con energia tutti coloro che c’erano al di sotto, imprigionandoli con i piedi per aria.

«Andiamo, corri!»

«FERMATELI!» urlò Kojiro.

McCree coprì la ritirata di Orisa scaricando il suo revolver sui primi che si avvicinarono, Orisa mise una barriera a terra per proteggerlo mentre ricaricava il tamburo, lanciò anche lei una mitragliata contro i sicari, e poi si lanciò al galoppo per uscire dalla residenza.

Hanzo premette la punta della sua freccia sulla gola dello zio. «Non ignorarmi, Kojiro.»

Kojiro considerò il nipote per un attimo. «Ci penseranno i miei uomini, a uccidere il tuo amico, appena varcherà quella soglia. Quanto all’Or-15, lo smonteremo pezzo per pezzo, anche quello è importante.»

«Proteggo io le signorine, Hanzo!» urlò McCree prima di sparire verso l’uscita, seguendo Orisa ed Efi.

«Solo se vincerai tu.» alzò la posta Hanzo. «Se vinco io, lasci andare Efi Oladele. E restituirai al santuario della tenuta la sacralità che gli appartiene.»

Kojiro Shimada si sorprese, poi capì: «Oh, ti riferisci all’auto americana? Mi dispiace, quella è di Goro, la mia guardia del corpo. Capirai, deve seguire un vecchio capriccioso come me… qualche vezzo glielo dovrò concedere.»

«La toglierai da lì. E libererai Efi Oladele.» ripetè Hanzo.

Lo zio sorrise, facendo gelare l’atmosfera antica di Hanamura. «Ti sei messo in un guaio più grosso di quello che immagini.» sussurrò.

Indietreggiò di un paio di passi.

Hanzo era stranamente tranquillo, ora che le attenzioni dello zio e dei suoi uomini erano su di lui; non aveva dubbi che McCree avrebbe protetto la ragazzina, e anche Orisa, armata com’era, sarebbe stata decisiva. Ma per lui era venuto il momento di tagliare la testa al serpente.

«Avete sentito?» disse Kojiro alzando la voce. «È un duello d’onore tra due Shimada di lunga stirpe. Nessuno intervenga, nemmeno se mi doveste vedere in difficoltà.»

Hanzo non smetteva di tenere il suo arco teso, e lo zio sotto minaccia.

«Abbassa l’arma, Hanzo. Non hai niente da temere da nessuno… tranne che da me, appena cominceremo il duello.»

Kojiro si slacciò lentamente il prezioso Kimono dalle ampie maniche, che l’avrebbe ostacolato inutilmente e si sarebbe senz’altro rovinato alla prima schivata; nel toglierlo, la sua schiena si raddrizzò, le sue spalle sembrarono perdere la pesantezza dell’età, i suoi piedi da male allineati e quasi incerti si piazzarono ben saldi sul pavimento, e Kojiro si rivelò essere ben più alto di Hanzo, e grosso quanto i leggendari Crusaders.

Rimase semplicemente con i raffinati pantaloni da notte, stretti in vita da una fascia di seta, e una maglietta bianca che lasciava intravedere un fisico da guerriero, a dispetto dei capelli bianchi.

Ma Hanzo aveva affrontato guerrieri dall’aspetto ben più temibile di quello, e non si faceva spaventare. E adesso non c’era in ballo solo la sua vita, ma quella di altre tre persone.

«Goro, portami le armi.» ordinò Kojiro alla sua scorta. «O preferisci un’arma comune?»

«Io combatto con l’arco.» affermò Hanzo. «Tu prendi l’arma che vuoi.»

«L’arco per un combattimento ravvicinato… scelta intrigante. Se vuoi posso prestarti qualcuna delle armi che hai lasciato qui quando sei scappato.»

«Il mio arco è tutto ciò che mi serve.» disse serissimo il nipote.

Dal cortile arrivavano spari, colpi di mitraglia, urla.

«Sei pronto, Hanzo?» chiese Kojiro impugnando due coltelli _sai_ , e mettendosi tre _kunai_ , i coltelli da lancio, nell’ _obi_ che gli stringeva la cintura. «Ti conviene battermi in fretta, non posso far risuscitare i morti.»

Giunse le mani e si inchinò davanti allo sfidante.

Hanzo fece un sospiro e si inchinò allo stesso modo.

 

~

 

McCree schivò una raffica di proiettili scattando sulla sinistra, e si riparò dietro al grosso masso che regnava al centro del cortile in stile giapponese. Riusciva a vedere la porta d’ingresso, la libertà, e la Chevrolet azzurra dalla carrozzeria lucente.

«Orisa!» gridò. «Metti una barriera a terra! Serve copertura!»

Orisa alzò la voce per sovrastare quella del mitragliatore, mentre univa meglio le zampe robotiche per proteggere Efi, che si era accucciata sotto di lei per scampare ai proiettili. «Ma… la barriera c’è già!» disse.

«Proteggi l’auto!»

«Agli ordini!» la centaura piazzò meglio la barriera, in modo che proteggesse tutti, persone e macchine.

Continuavano ad arrivare uomini, nemmeno il vecchio Shimada avesse arruolato un intero esercito per difendere la sua preziosa Efi Oladele dalle mani di chi gliela voleva strappare. McCree osservò critico l’ultimo drappello che arrivava dalla parte del dirupo, e mentalmente contò quanti proiettili avesse ancora.

«Orisa, mi auguro che quel mitragliatore abbia ancora parecchi colpi.» disse accendendosi il sigaro.

 

~

 

Hanzo prese lo slancio e scalò agilmente una parete di legno, arrivando al camminatoio superiore della pagoda. Prese la mira, l’arco scagliò contemporaneamente tre frecce, ma Kojiro Shimada, dall’altra parte del _dojo_ , ne schivò due, mentre prese al volo la terza e la spezzò.

«Sei abbastanza veloce, te lo concedo. Ma forse comincia a farsi sentire il troppo alcol, non credi?» lo sbeffeggiò.

Hanzo non replicò, prese la rincorsa e saltò sulla tettoia di legno che sovrastava l’altare del santuario e da lì scoccò una tempesta di frecce che inseguì suo zio, ma Kojiro previde quell’attacco e saltò a sua volta sulla galleria del lato destro, lanciando i suoi letali _kunai_ verso Hanzo, di cui solo uno andò pericolosamente a segno.

Un mezzo sorriso di vittoria comparve sul volto di Kojiro, e Hanzo sfruttò quel momento di distrazione per balzargli alle spalle e scoccare tre frecce contro l’avversario, e stavolta il gesto fu troppo rapido per essere eluso: Kojiro venne ferito e cadde con un ginocchio a terra, e iroso si allontanò con un salto dal nipote e condusse un altro attacco con i coltelli da lancio, sparendo poi sulla terrazza che sovrastava il burrone e la città di Hanamura.

Saltavano e correvano così velocemente che sarebbe stato impossibile, per qualsiasi cronista, tentare una descrizione di quel duello mortale: uno attaccava e l’altro schivava, il sangue macchiava i pavimenti di legno e pulsava nella rabbia dei due; Hanzo si arrampicava sulle balconate e scoccava raffiche di frecce, Kojiro le schivava e poi saltava alle spalle del nipote, tentando di pugnalarlo con i coltelli _sai_.

Mai colpi scorretti, da nessuno dei due: era un duello d’onore, ne andava del nome degli Shimada.

Il _dojo_ di Hanamura era abituato allo spargimento di sangue, e anche a vedere due uomini della stessa famiglia uccidersi a vicenda.

All’improvviso i duellanti tornarono al centro del _dojo_ , rincorrendosi e saltando, schivando e riattaccando, Kojiro riuscì a infliggere una coltellata al suo rivale ma Hanzo reagì deciso: aveva finito i _kunai_ , non era riuscito a recuperarli durante l’inseguimento, e fece un salto in direzione dello zio, atterrandolo con la schiena a terra, montandogli addosso a cavalcioni per bloccargli la fuga mentre lo disarmò dei coltelli _sai_ con due colpi di freccia.

Il fiatone.

Il sangue che colava dalle ferite di entrambi.

Ghignavano. Due draghi che avevano dato sfogo alla propria sanguinaria natura.

«Hai combattuto bene…» sibilò Hanzo. «Ma non abbastanza.»

Kojiro sorrise e disse semplicemente: «Goro.»

Un solo, micidiale pugno sfondò Hanzo e gli diede l’impressione di sputare polmoni e fegato per la violenza, mentre veniva scaraventato contro la parete laterale. Sentì le costole e il legno della paratia spezzarsi, fuori e dentro di lui, in un unico rumore secco, e rimase senza fiato a cercare di rialzarsi, tra i cocci dei vasi ornamentali e le schegge di legno.

La voce di Kojiro gli arrivò ovattata: «Bel duello, Hanzo, devo riconoscerlo: ottima tecnica e grandissima grinta… ma non potevo lasciarti vincere. Non con Efi Oladele e con il segreto dei Draghi come posta in gioco.»

La guardia del corpo vestita di nero sollevò Hanzo tenendolo per il collo e lo inchiodò alla parete.

«Tu… devi essere Goro.» esalò lo Shimada.

«E tu devi essere morto.» rispose Goro con un sorriso gelido, che spiccò bianco sulla sua pelle nera, alla luce tenue e calda del santuario che li abbracciava.

Kojiro si rimise il suo prezioso kimono blu, senza curarsi delle ferite che ancora sanguinavano. Raccolse da terra l’arco dell’avversario. «È con questo che evochi i Draghi, vero, Hanzo?»

«Non toccare il mio arco.» ringhiò l’arciere.

«Parla con rispetto al capoclan!» tuonò Goro, assestandogli un secondo, violentissimo pugno sul plesso solare che gli spense la vista per qualche attimo.

«Goro, più delicato.» lo ammonì bonario Kojiro senza staccare lo sguardo dal prezioso arco, che rimirava reggendo a due mani, con uno sguardo così interessato che sembrava voler radiografare l’arma. «Senza l’arco dubito che sia in grado di nuocere. E comunque, non con almeno quattro costole rotte, considerata la tua forza.»

Hanzo sibilò con quel poco fiato che gli era rimasto in corpo: «Tu… uomo senza onore. Un vero Shimada non vince in questo modo!»

«Hanzo, Hanzo…» ridacchiò Kojiro. «Goro, lascialo.»

Goro mollò la presa e Hanzo finì sul pavimento, tossendo e cercando di rimettersi in piedi. Mise a fuoco uno dei coltelli da lancio dello zio, che era rimasto infilzato in un angolo a poca distanza da lui. Si trascinò pianissimo in quella direzione, cercando di non attirare l’attenzione di Goro.

«Potete tornare qui, idioti codardi che non siete altro.» ruggì Kojiro a voce alta, richiamando tutti i sicari che si erano allontanati per non rimanere coinvolti.

Kojiro Shimada tornò ad ammirare l’arco di Hanzo. «È qui dentro, il segreto per evocare i Draghi. Purtroppo le armi di Genji non ci sono più, ma potrò studiare questo.»

Hanzo reagì con rabbia: «Non c’entrano le armi. C’entra il sangue…»

Kojiro rispose sprezzante: «Genji era uno Shimada indegno, eppure evocava i Draghi. Il sangue non c’entra.»

«Non osare… parlare di Genji in questo modo!» Hanzo fece uno scatto verso il coltello, lo afferrò e lo lanciò verso lo zio.

«Signor Shimada!» uno sparo fece vibrare le pareti del santuario.

Goro si era parato davanti a Kojiro, ricevendo il coltello dritto nel petto, che per poco non gli aveva trapassato il giubbotto antiproiettile.

Hanzo lì per lì non sentì dolore, solo un calore incredibile al fianco. Si toccò con le dita, e trovò una voragine di sangue.

Kojiro, per nulla impressionato, si voltò verso il sicario che aveva appena fatto fuoco. Estrasse una pistola e gli sparò in testa. «Solo i miei cecchini possono sparare senza il mio permesso diretto.» disse glaciale, come monito per tutti gli altri, lento come il sangue che si spandeva per terra, sotto il cadavere dell'uomo ancora caldo.

Si diresse verso Hanzo, ormai in una pozza di sangue e vicino a perdere i sensi. Si inginocchiò e lo prese per i capelli, costringendolo a guardarlo in faccia. «Penso ti rimangano sì e no due minuti di vita.» sussurrò. «Ma il tuo destino era segnato. Sto cercando di ucciderti da un bel po’, Hanzo.»

Hanzo sorrise sprezzante. «Lo so, ma non sai scegliere bene i sicari.»

«I giovani di oggi non valgono molto.» gli concesse lo zio. «Ma sei sicuro di sapere perché sto cercando di ucciderti?»

Hanzo scosse la testa, parlare diventava difficile. «Perché ho lasciato il clan…»

E invece lo zio ridacchiò davanti a quell’ingenuità. «Perché dopo averti fatto uccidere Genji, tu eri l’unico ostacolo alla mia successione.» sussurrò Kojiro alle orecchie del nipote.

Hanzo sudò freddo, ma la ferita mortale non c’entrava niente. «Che vuoi dire…?»

«Sono stato io, a farti uccidere Genji. Ero io, a capo del consiglio del clan, la notte che gli anziani decisero che Genji era troppo scomodo, troppo immorale, troppo frivolo per far parte della famiglia Shimada. E tu…? Tu eri l’assassino perfetto, ti abbiamo cresciuto con l’ideale dell’onore sopra ogni cosa, con la testa piena di racconti di samurai, e di guerrieri, e di draghi che reggevano il mondo… voi due eravate entrambi indegni di guidare gli Shimada, anche se figli del legittimo erede.»

Hanzo tratteneva il fiato.

«Hai ucciso Genji convinto di farlo per l’onore della tua famiglia, e poi doveva toccare a te… e per come eri caduto in depressione dopo aver ucciso tuo fratello, avrei inscenato il suicidio perfetto, un _seppuku_ proprio qui, al _dojo_ principale…»

Kojiro Shimada sorrise malvagio, nel vedere lo sguardo di Hanzo pazzo di rabbia.

«Grazie per essere tornato spontaneamente a farti uccidere dove volevo. Adesso puoi morire, Hanzo Shimada.»

«MEZZOGIORNO DI FUOCO!»

Kojiro si voltò.

Il Pacificatore tuonò quattro volte, uccidendo Goro e i tre sicari presenti. Centro perfetto, alla testa.

Kojiro lasciò andare Hanzo e con un salto rapidissimo riuscì a eludere la traiettoria dei proiettili, veloce come un ninja.

Jesse McCree fece un salto e piombò a terra con una capriola davanti ad Hanzo. «Non posso lasciarti da solo neanche un minuto?»

«Cecchino!» urlò Hanzo.

_BANG!_

«Dannazione!» McCree scartò di lato all’ultimo secondo, ignorò il dolore lancinante al braccio sinistro, quello meccanico, e sparò in direzione del bagliore metallico che si intravedeva sui corridoi che affacciavano sul _dojo_.

Un cadavere piombò al suolo, colpito alla testa dalla sei colpi dell’americano.

McCree guardò il danno al braccio: un proiettile corazzato gli aveva quasi staccato il prostetico, riusciva a malapena a muovere le dita. Cazzo.

Kojiro Shimada intanto recuperò i coltelli, scattò di lato e li lanciò contro il nuovo avversario, ma McCree non era veloce quanto Hanzo: ne schivò uno, ma l’altro gli si conficcò nella spalla, e mentre tentava di toglierselo Kojiro lo assaltò come una tigre.

«Adesso basta.» rifilò a McCree un destro che quasi gli spaccò una tempia e lo stordì quel tanto che bastava per sbatterlo contro il muro, e con tutta la forza dei suoi sessantacinque anni passati in palestra gli torse la mano destra fino a fargli cadere il Pacificatore.

«Jesse McCree» recitò Kojiro mentre sollevava per il bavero l’ex agente di Blackwatch e lo sbatteva contro il muro, giusto per mettere in chiaro chi, in quella stanza, era il padrone di casa. «Un bandito da sessanta milioni di dollari. Complimenti Hanzo, hai delle celebrità dalla tua parte.»

Maledizione, pensò McCree, quello era lo zio di Hanzo?! Quanti anni avrà avuto, sessanta? E aveva ancora tutta quella forza!? …Reinheardt l’avrebbe spappolato con un pugno, se avesse fatto davanti a lui un’osservazione del genere.

«È un piacere incontrare fan affezionati» replicò sardonico il cowboy, nascondendo bene il fatto che Kojiro lo stesse quasi strozzando e che il sangue che gli appannava lo sguardo gli stava colando quasi fino in bocca.

Il leader del clan Shimada si lasciò andare a una mezza risata, ma si ricompose subito. «Quasi quasi, invece di ucciderti, vado a incassare la taglia.»

McCree avrebbe voluto replicare, ma la mano sinistra dell’avversario ormai gli serrava troppo la gola. Riuscì solo a sorridere, sprezzante.

«Oh» osservò Kojiro notando all’improvviso il braccio di metallo di McCree: era stato usato per parare un proiettile che poteva essere fatale, ma ormai era appeso al moncherino per un filo.«Sono quasi riusciti a staccartelo. Deve farti male…» disse lentamente.

Hanzo sentì le grida di McCree e strinse le dita fredde attorno a qualcosa. Sperò nel suo arco, ma era solo la pistola di quell’idiota di americano che non si rassegnava a farsi i fattacci suoi.

Aprì gli occhi di una fessura, impugnò meglio l’arma.

McCree invece li chiuse, aspettando l’ultimo colpo della sua carriera.

Almeno la bambolina era al sicuro, no?

Quanto avrebbe voluto il suo sigaro.

Quanto avrebbe voluto il suo arco.

Hanzo non aveva né il tempo né la forza per alzarsi in piedi. Strinse il Pacificatore nella destra, esplose l’ultimo colpo del caricatore e gridò: « _RYUGA WAKA TEKI WO KURAO_ »

In un istante due enormi draghi azzurri si sprigionarono dal cane della pistola, illuminando a giorno l’intera stanza e scintillando sul sangue per terra. Kojiro Shimada si girò giusto in tempo per guardare le fauci dei dragoni azzurri spalancarsi e inghiottirlo, e furono l’ultima cosa che vide: con un urlo sovrumano si consumò, arso da quelle ombre incandescenti, e quando i due Draghi scomparvero, inghiottiti dalle tenebre, di lui non rimase che un corpo carbonizzato, orrendamente sfigurato e irriconoscibile.

McCree era miracolosamente illeso.

I Draghi avevano attraversato come fantasmi il suo corpo, e lui scivolò lungo il muro fino a sedersi per terra, tossendo per liberarsi la gola. «Hanzo!» sussurrò incredulo.

«Non è l’arma, a fare uno Shimada… ma il sangue e l’onore…» sussurrò Hanzo. Lasciò la presa sul Pacificatore e si lasciò cadere esausto sul pavimento.

McCree si tirò in piedi, ansando pesantemente per il dolore al braccio e per le ferite che bruciavano. Con una mano sola e con la bocca riuscì a fare un nodo stretto alla manica della camicia di jeans, in modo da tamponare il sangue sul moncone, e poi si tirò in piedi e andò da Hanzo.

«Ehi, come diavolo hai fatto? Non avevo messo quei biscioni, nel caricatore…»

«Sono… i Draghi…»

«Fammi vedere cos’hai qui, svelto» disse pratico McCree, che di sparatorie in vita sua ne aveva viste tante, facendolo girare con la schiena a terra e cercando di aprirgli la zip del giaccone.

«NO.» lo raggelò l’uomo sottraendosi a quel gesto. «Lasciami qui. Non c’è onore nel…»

«Ma non dire cazzate, che ci tiri le cuoia.» Jesse McCree non gli lasciò tempo di replica, con una mano sola sfilò la giacca al cadavere più vicino e passò il cencio ad Hanzo. «Premilo sulla ferita, muoviti»

«Ti ho detto…» sibilò Hanzo «che voglio morire qua.»

«Che grandissima primadonna.» ribattè McCree ridacchiando; «Forza, rimettiti in piedi» gli passò il braccio sulle proprie spalle, lo sollevò di peso e, zoppicando, lo trascinò fuori dalla stanza, ma non prima di aver rimesso il fedele Pacificatore nella sua fondina.

 


	5. La fuga, tutti insieme

**Gli eroi di Hanamura**

**Capitolo quinto: la fuga, tutti insieme**

 

«Signor McCree!» lo accolse Efi.

«Signor Hanzo!» si preoccupò subito Orisa.

«Che vi dicevo? Ci vuole ben altro!» le rassicurò subito McCree, sollevandosi con una mano la tesa del cappello.

Efi osservava i due uomini con gli occhi sbarrati, e persino con la sua carnagione d’ebano si capiva che era impallidita: erano sfatti e distrutti dall’ultima battaglia, non certo uno spettacolo adatto a una bambina, seppur temprata dalle tragedie di Numbani.

«Mi abbasso per farlo salire?» domandava Orisa a McCree.

«Brava ragazza. Piano, non troppo giù.» le dava indicazioni lui, mentre faceva sedere Hanzo sul dorso della centaura. «Ehi, Hanzo Shimada! Mi senti? Vedi di reggerti! Non costringermi a legarti!»

Hanzo mugugnò tra i denti qualcosa di minaccioso in giapponese, ma McCree non se ne curò.

Lo sguardo gli cadde invece sulla spaventatissima Efi, con gli occhi colmi di pena e paura per le condizioni in cui erano, il naso che le tremava, e nessuna parola da dire davanti a tutto quello scempio e tutto quel sangue che scintillava alla luce dei neon.

Corse a chinarsi davanti a lei per rassicurarla: «Tranquilla piccola, è solo una botta in testa!» disse accarezzandole rudemente i capelli ricci, mentre cercava di pulirsi il sangue dalla faccia con la manica, ma era già secco e non servì a niente «Vedi? Stiamo bene. Zio Hanzo ha solo fatto indigestione di piombo, ma si riprenderà presto. Ok?»

«“Zio Hanzo”?» sibilò il diretto interessato.

«Coraggio piccola, andrà tutto bene» la incoraggiò MCree. «Vuoi darci una mano?»

«S… sì!» replicò Efi facendosi coraggio. «Cosa devo fare?»

«Tienimi la mano.» suggerì il cowboy piazzandole in braccio il prostetico staccato. «Mi raccomando, è la mia sinistra, non lasciarla mai. È il tuo compito.»

Efi per fortuna amava le componenti cibernetiche, altrimenti sarebbe svenuta. «Va bene.» disse stringendo a sé quell’avambraccio freddo come il più prezioso dei tesori. «E adesso?»

«Dobbiamo andarcene, e di corsa.» disse Jesse McCree «Ci daranno la caccia.»

Orisa prese la parola: «C’è ancora la Cadillac nel patio.» ricordò a tutti indicando il cortile «Possiamo usare quella!»

Gli occhi di McCree divennero a stelle e strisce.

 

~

 

«Non era esattamente quello che intendevo.» disse Orisa «Avrei potuto seguirvi da fuori…»

«Neanche per sogno.» disse McCree «Non si lascia indietro nessuno oggi. Capito, signor Shimada?»

«Sta’ zitto.»

L’elegantissima e sfacciata Cadillac Eldorado del 1959 sfrecciava sul nastro grigio dell’asfalto che collegava il santuario di Hanamura con i paesini sperduti dell’entroterra. McCree guidava con la mano destra sul volante, e per fortuna quella era una macchina americana dal cambio automatico, altrimenti non avrebbe saputo come fare, con un braccio solo.

Il suo prostetico, irrimediabilmente staccato, era tenuto a due mani e stretto al petto, come la più sacra delle reliquie, da Efi Oladele, che sporadicamente lo esaminava per capire come fosse fatto quel meraviglioso gioiellino di ingegneria medica, piegando con attenzione le falangi, una alla volta, lentamente, e beandosi di quanto fossero silenziose le giunture, e così simili a quelle umane.

Hanzo era sdraiato sul sedile accanto alla guida, ribassato quasi del tutto per farlo stare steso; aveva gli occhi chiusi e non parlava, ma era abbastanza cosciente. I pugni di Goro gli avevano fracassato qualche costola, ma quel diavolo d’un giapponese aveva la pelle dura dei samurai, per fortuna. La cosa che più preoccupava tutti invece era la ferita al fianco: il proiettile non era uscito, e potevano solo tamponare l’emorragia. Se fossero andati in un ospedale, avrebbero rischiato di farsi raggiungere dai sicari che li inseguivano, che certo non si sarebbero presentati solo nell’orario delle visite.

Orisa occupava tutto il vano posteriore dell’auto: avevano tolto la _capote_ e l’avevano fatta sedere sopra lo sportello del portabagagli, e arrivava con le zampe anteriori su sedili di dietro, con Efi davanti a lei tutta concentrata a passare una bottiglietta d’acqua ad Hanzo di tanto in tanto, e a verificare che le sospensioni della Cadillac reggessero a tutto quel peso.

«Prima o poi la benzina finirà…» ricordò Hanzo «Ci serve un piano.»

«Ho qualcosa del genere…» replicò McCree. «Ho chiesto un passaggio a un amico, ma dobbiamo aspettare nascosti finché non arriva. Tu che sei della zona, conosci un posto dove fare base?»

Hanzo strinse i denti e si tirò su a fatica sul sedile. Prima guardò il paesaggio, cercando di orientarsi, poi controllò che Efi fosse distratta a cincischiare con il braccio meccanico (stava ispezionando il polso, concentrandosi anche sull’articolazione del pollice), infine si aprì la zip del giubbotto e diede un’occhiata alla ferita.

Merda.

Fuoriusciva ancora sangue, quella giacca che gli aveva dato il cowboy era zuppa e non serviva più a niente.

E aveva sempre più freddo.

I due uomini si scambiarono uno sguardo in silenzio. McCree sapeva come ci si sentiva, con del piombo in corpo, ma al momento non poteva farci niente.

«La prossima svolta, buttati a destra e segui la strada.» descrisse Hanzo in fretta. «Percorrila per una decina di chilometri, fino a una grossa casa rossa sulla sinistra. Arrivato lì, esci dalla strada asfaltata, c’è un sentiero sulla sinistra che taglia per i campi. Seguilo, c’è un grosso casale diroccato, da lì prendi la superstrada che…»

«Calma!» tirò le redini McCree «Non puoi dirmelo un poco alla volta? Sono rimasto alla casa rossa.»

Hanzo strinse i denti: «Non so se ci arrivo, alla casa rossa.»

McCree premette ancora sull’acceleratore. «Resisti, Shimada, non vorrai spaventare la signorina Oladele?»

 

~

 

Fu Orisa, con la sua trazione integrale, a portare Hanzo fuori dall’auto, trasportarlo al riparo, e a deporlo delicatamente a terra.

Erano arrivati a una modesta azienda agricola e si erano nascosti nel magazzino del grano: McCree aveva scassinato magistralmente la porta d’ingresso e si erano annidati tra i sacchi di farina.

«Si riprenderà, vero, signor McCree?» chiese Orisa, tutta preoccupata.

«La mala erba non muore mai.» la consolò a modo suo il cowboy. «I rinforzi stanno arrivando, deve solo resistere per qualche ora. Vero, che resisti per qualche ora?»

Hanzo aprì gli occhi di una fessura e disse qualcosa in giapponese.

«Questo linguaggio davanti alle bambine!» lo rimproverò scherzando McCree, al quale era bastato sentire il tono di Hanzo per capire che non si trattasse di un vocabolario da educande. Poi disse alla robot: «Vedi, sta benissimo.»

Anche McCree si lasciò cadere, stremato, vicino a lui. «Solo cinque minuti, Orisa, poi faccio ronda anche io.» disse stancamente alla centaura. Anche il suo moncherino perdeva sangue, e faceva maledettamente male, i nervi e le connessioni tecnologiche per il prostetico erano scoperte, i cavi scollegati. La ferita alla spalla bruciava e poteva solo sperare che si rimarginasse in fretta, perché la poca stoffa che c’era era per Hanzo, messo decisamente peggio, ma ormai la sua camicia era uno straccio tragicamente tinto di rosso che la pettorina antiproiettile e il serape messicano celavano a malapena.

Orisa si staccò a fatica da Hanzo e si posizionò vicino alla porta d’ingresso del magazzino, dove c’era uno spiraglio da cui si vedeva il piazzale, e la dolcissima centaura doveva rimanere di guardia per evitare che qualcuno, sicari o contadini, li sorprendesse lì. «Vi proteggerò.» promise la ragazza robotica «Cercate di recuperare le forze. Da qui ci pensiamo io ed Efi.» disse con coraggio.

“Potrebbero esserci dei cani, qui…” aveva detto McCree quando stavano lasciando la Cadillac, caricando il suo revolver con gli ultimi proiettili.

Hanzo aveva scosso la testa. “Conoscevo il proprietario.” aveva spiegato “Odia i cani. Ha un sistema di videocamere di sorveglianza, ma le controlla solo se subisce furti.”

“Adoro quando le persone hanno così tanta fiducia nel loro prossimo. Una volta mi semplificava parecchio il lavoro.”

Potevano finalmente tirare il fiato. Il bolide azzurro era stato nascosto e bisognava solo resistere, in attesa dei soccorsi. Erano completamente al buio, Orisa e i suoi neon erano lontani, nel grande stanzone che era quel magazzino.

Hanzo si infilò una mano in tasca, cercò brevemente e poi estrasse un oggettino grande quanto un pacchetto di fiammiferi, e lo mise in mano a McCree. «Accendila.»

Una piccola torcia elettrica.

«Bravo Hanzo. Lo vedi che sei più utile da vivo?» disse McCree. Premette un tastino, e subito il faretto si accese. McCree la posò su un sacco di farina in modo che puntasse verso il basso e non desse fastidio a nessuno, e finalmente il buio sembrò meno spaventoso.

Efi si accucciò in silenzio vicino ai due uomini, guardando preoccupata verso Hanzo, ma senza proferire parola. Lo studiò per qualche minuto, e notò che il codino in cui erano legati i capelli pendeva sfatto da un lato, e doveva dargli fastidio.

La bambina era esperta in treccine e acconciature strette, sapeva riconoscere quando i capelli tiravano da far male, così pensò bene di disfare del tutto quella coda e lasciare i capelli di Hanzo sciolti sul sacco di farina che gli faceva da cuscino. Poi gli prese la mano e gli mise l’elastico al polso, come faceva la sua mamma con i suoi. «Così non lo perdi.»

«Grazie.» disse a voce quasi impercettibile Hanzo.

McCree li aveva osservati senza intervenire. Efi era meno in imbarazzo dei due uomini a toccare, abbracciare, stringere. Spostandogli i capelli dalla fronte, commentò: «Ma ha i brividi, poverino!»

Stavolta Hanzo quasi ringhiò: «Posso resistere.» disse mentre cercava di sottrarsi alle mani della ragazzina.

«Mettiti questo come coperta, tanto io sto bene.» si offrì Efi, slacciandosi i bottoni del suo cappottino blu.

«No, tienilo tu.» intervenne McCree «Questi sono doveri dei grandi.» e così dicendo, coprì Hanzo con il suo serape di lana rossa, che tante tempeste e tante raffiche di piombo aveva visto.

Gli accomodò meglio la coperta improvvisata e mise due dita sotto la gola dell’uomo.

Hanzo si ribellò a quell’invasione e si divincolò debolmente. «Ehi, cowboy, che stai…?»

«Piano. Voglio solo controllare il battito. Ti ricordo che hai un proiettile in corpo e che abbiamo ancora una bambina da proteggere, quindi mi dispiace per te, ma non ti lascerò morire facilmente.»

Hanzo Shimada non era abituato a simili confidenze, per di più prese senza permesso e da un tizio che puzzava di cane bagnato, però lo lasciò fare. Non aveva scelta.

Jesse McCree riuscì finalmente a controllare: debole. E le mani erano ghiacciate. «Maledizione» ringhiò. Anche lui era messo male, ma Hanzo se la passava molto peggio: il sangue perso gli stava facendo precipitare la temperatura.

Se lo lasciava morire, poi a Genji come l’avrebbe detto?

Il rumore di un piccolo singhiozzo lo fece voltare verso Efi: due lacrimoni scintillavano alla luce della pila.

«Efi!» si preoccupò subito Jesse, andandole vicino. «C’è qualche problema?»

La bambina fece un passetto indietro e puntò verso McCree con un dito, e lì per lì l’uomo non capì. Efi cominciò a piangere piano piano, accovacciandosi per terra davanti all’uomo.

«Efi. Efi, dai.» McCree sapeva benissimo che aveva davanti una bambina, e cercava di suonare tranquillo. «Che cosa c’è?»

«Mi dispiace…» mormorò la bambina. «Mi dispiace tanto…»

«Ehi, calma…» McCree lasciò momentaneamente perdere Hanzo e si inginocchiò davanti a lei. «Cosa c’è? Sei spaventata?» tentò.

Efi sfuggiva lo sguardo dell’uomo e cercava di asciugarsi i lacrimoni con la manica del cappotto. Poi fece di sì con la testa. «…siete feriti…» mormorò tremando.

McCree si guardò addosso e si rese conto di essere lercio di sangue dalla fronte alla cinta, generoso regalo di quella maledetta coltellata e degli sganassoni che si era preso da quegli avanzi di galera giapponesi. Non aveva il braccio sinistro, e il moncherino stava ancora sanguinando nonostante il nodo alla manica della camicia di jeans. Efi aveva resistito bene, non aveva fatto capricci né si era fatta prendere dal panico, però rimaneva una bimba di undici anni, rapita da un pazzo e che stava scappando nella notte con due sconosciuti, uno dei quali rischiava di morirle davanti.

«Ho paura!» disse a voce bassissima la bambina. «Ho paura che tornino a prendermi, e voi…»

«Efi…» mormorò Orisa tornando vicino a lei.

McCree l’attirò a sé con il braccio superstite ed Efi gli scoppiò a piangere sull’ampio petto. «Andrà tutto benissimo, non lasciarti spaventare. Siamo di Overwatch, non può succedere niente.»

McCree era un furfante, ma non avrebbe mai scacciato via una bambina in lacrime. Lasciò che Efi finisse il suo pianticino, poi con una carezza tra i capelli le chiese: «Va meglio?»

Efi si raddrizzò e si asciugò il moccio sulla manica, da brava bambina, e fece coraggiosamente cenno di sì.

Poi McCree divenne pensieroso. «Ci sarebbe una cosa che puoi fare, però.»

Orisa prese Efi per mano per farle coraggio, e McCree continuò. «Visto che te ne intendi, dovresti fare qualcosa per la rete di telecamere di sorveglianza della fattoria. Potresti metterle fuori uso?»

Il viso di Efi si illuminò e gli occhi le luccicarono. «Lasciate fare a me! In questo sono brava! Posso anche manomettere la serratura della porta della casa e cercare delle medicine… servono anche al signor Hanzo, no?»

«No.» rantolò l’uomo a terra.

«Sì, ci potrebbero fare comodo. Ma non commettere imprudenze.»

«Fidatevi di me.» sorrise Efi «Tornerò presto.»

 

I due uomini rimasero da soli, rischiarati appena dalla piccola pila di Hanzo. Per fortuna era a dinamo, e quando la luce cominciava a diventare fioca bastava ricaricarla con una manovella: ci pensava McCree, stringendo la pila con i denti e ruotando la leva con la mano destra.

«Due ragazze piuttosto in gamba, no?» commentò McCree posando la torcia, di nuovo carica.

Aspettò una risposta di Hanzo, che non arrivò.

Cioè, McCree se lo aspettava, ma quel silenzio suonò strano. Strinse i denti e fece uno sforzo per sollevarsi sul braccio superstite e controllare il vecchio Shimada.

«Ehi, amico, ci sei ancora?»

«Sto. Benissimo.» disse finalmente Hanzo, ma McCree non se la bevve nemmeno un po’.

«Fammi vedere la ferita, muoviti»

Visto che Hanzo sembrava avere le reazioni rallentate dalla debolezza, fu McCree a slacciargli la felpa, e gli tolse i brandelli di stoffa ormai imbevuti di sangue; posizionò meglio la torcia, e una leggera luce azzurra rischiarò il fianco ferito di Hanzo.

Sanguinava molto meno, ma non aveva certo smesso.

Angela Ziegler. Che diavolo diceva Angela Ziegler quando in missione succedevano cose del genere? Quanto avrebbe voluto Angela Ziegler lì in quel momento! Cosa avrebbe detto?

_Ti tengo d’occhio!_

Sì, glielo diceva spesso. Diceva che lui aveva l’abitudine di andarsela a cercare.

Le uniche cose che faceva la dottoressa Ziegler con casi così gravi, gli sembravano impraticabili in quelle circostanze: il Caduceo? Intrugli vari che lui non aveva a disposizione? Un ospedale, anche quello fuori discussione?

Si voltò e sputò, frustrato.

Prese il polso ad Hanzo, continuando a controllare che non perdesse colpi, e intanto si lambiccava il cervello cercando di ricordare cosa dicesse la dottoressa Ziegler quando lo portava via con scopino e paletta. Ripiegò meglio la stoffa lercia che aveva appena tolto, cercò il lato meno impregnato di sangue, e tornò a premerla sulla ferita. Hanzo cercò di resistere, ma gemette e strinse gli occhi.

«Perché non mi hai lasciato lì?» chiese in un soffio.

McCree si lasciò andare a uno sbuffo divertito. «Come sei tragico.»

«Dovevo morire ad Hanamura.»

Jesse McCree prese dalla tasca dei pantaloni un mozzicone di sigaro, se lo mise in bocca e lo accese. Sospirò, e per un po’ non disse niente. C’era un che di Genji, nella disperazione che trapelava da quelle frasi. E McCree ormai era abbastanza vecchio da riconoscere un povero diavolo, quando ne vedeva uno. «Ho sentito quello che ha detto Kojiro.» disse infine. «Ti ha convinto lui, ad uccidere Genji.»

L’arciere rimase in silenzio, guardando dolorosamente l’uomo che era accanto a lui.

«E ti hanno fatto il lavaggio del cervello fin da quando eri un moccioso.»

Hanzo strinse i denti, le fitte si fecero più acute, dentro e fuori dall’anima.

McCree conosceva la storia dei fratelli Shimada. C’erano voluti anni, perché Genji si confidasse, però la conosceva. E ora vedeva che l’assassino di quella storia era un uomo solo, senza patria, senza pietà né per gli altri né per se stesso, e che stava rischiando di crepare in una fattoria del sud-est del Giappone.

«Concentrati su una cosa sola, adesso: devi rimanere vivo per Efi, quella bambina rischia di essere ancora rapita dal tuo clan.»

«Non posso esserle utile.»

«Pensi che come cadavere lo saresti di più?»

Hanzo espirò, e McCree decise di continuare. «Non resistere per te, resisti per lei. Ha paura, dobbiamo riportarla a casa.»

All’improvviso, la voce di Efi: «State bene?»

Orisa entrò nella stanza, e stavolta accese le sue luci di posizione sulle zampe, cosa che illuminò molto meglio della piccola pila di Hanzo.

«Ho trovato queste cose» disse Efi passando al cowboy una vagonata di scatoline di medicinali. «Non sapevo cosa prendere, quindi ho preso un po’ di tutto»

«Abbiamo portato anche questa!» disse Orisa sollevando una bottiglia di minerale.

«Bravissime!» si complimentò McCree. «Ehi, Hanzo, hai sete? cosa ti piacerebbe bere?»

Erano chiacchiere per tenerlo sveglio, per evitare che la debolezza vincesse e che si assopisse. Lo sapevano tutti e due.

Efi evitò a McCree l’imbarazzo di non poter svitare il tappo, visto che aveva solo una mano disponibile, così fu lei a toglierlo e a porgergli la bottiglia aperta.

Hanzo rispose in ritardo: « _Junmai daiginjo_ » disse in un giapponese così perfetto da suonare incomprensibile per gli altri. Così aggiunse: «È un tipo di sakè.»

«Non avevo dubbi, gusti da giapponese raffinato. Mi spiace, ma dovrai accontentarti dell’acqua.»

Bevvero tutti e tre passandosi la bottiglia, e i due uomini si divisero le pastiglie di antidolorifico trovate dalla bambina; Efi si sedette vicino a McCree, e Orisa andò vicino alla porta, piazzò il suo scudo presso l’entrata, e si mise di guardia.

«Mettiti qui al centro, Efi» le indicò McCree. «Tra me e Hanzo, così sei più al sicuro. E controlli che vada tutto bene.»

 

 

Ogni respiro era una sofferenza per le costole spezzate, e non si sentiva più i piedi per il sangue perso.

Il proiettile che gli aveva sfondato il fianco bruciava come fiamma viva, e a volte avrebbe davvero voluto urlare.

Ma se avesse urlato, avrebbe svegliato quei due: il pistolero sbruffone che dormiva poggiato alla sua spalla destra, e la genietta della robotica raggomitolata vicino al suo fianco sinistro.

Quei due riuscivano a dargli un po’ di calore, quel tanto che bastava per non svenire. Era un’invasione sfacciata al suo spazio personale, qualcosa che non aveva mai permesso a nessuno, però in quel momento non aveva la forza per svegliare Efi o per mandare McCree a dormire nell’abbeveratoio dell’aia.

E ogni tanto il robot si girava, li guardava, e andava in un brodo di giuggiole, scalpitando rumorosamente. E poi continuava a montare la guardia.

«Che hai da guardare?» le chiese infine Hanzo, stufo di suscitare reazioni strane in una creatura che, di reazioni così, non avrebbe neppure dovuto averne.

«Sono contenta che Efi sia sana e salva» spiegò Orisa con quella che doveva sembrare un’espressione sollevata «e che abbia trovato due eroi!»

Hanzo strinse i denti. «Gli eroi… sono roba da favole.» replicò alla fine.

Orisa si sorprese. «Eppure avete salvato Efi. Hai salvato me, che da sola non avrei saputo cosa fare.»

Hanzo sospirò, prese fiato per la risposta. «Siamo ancora tutti in pericolo.» le ricordò severo.

Orisa guardò in basso. Rifletteva. «Però…» disse con un’ingenuità disarmante «Non ci hai abbandonate. Come se fossimo una famiglia, no? …una specie.»

Hanzo Shimada lasciò cadere il discorso. Non gli andava di ragionare con quel robot infantile di qualcosa come il concetto di “famiglia”. Tra l’altro, era un concetto su cui lui aveva perso ogni voce in capitolo, e che sentiva di non meritare più.

Ancor più dopo le parole di Kojiro Shimada: proprio lui, così attento all’onore e con la sua fama di stratega, si era fatto circuire fino a uccidere suo fratello. Aveva creduto alle parole dei capoclan, si era lasciato accecare dalla rabbia e dalla preoccupazione per le sorti della sua famiglia, e aveva finito col distruggerla. Era stato programmato per quello scopo per tutta la vita.

Esattamente come uno degli Omnic che lui disprezzava.

Kojiro aveva distrutto lui, lui aveva distrutto Genji.

Famiglia?

No, Hanzo proprio non ne voleva più sentir parlare, pensò chiudendo gli occhi.

 

~

 

«Hanzo! Non fare lo scemo, rispondi! Hanzo!»

«Signor Hanzo, la prego!» Orisa si era accucciata vicino all’arciere e gli aveva preso la mano.

Le condizioni di Hanzo erano peggiorate poche ore prima del mattino. Si era addormentato, come Efi e come Jesse McCree, poi come per un presagio la bambina si era svegliata e l’aveva trovato freddo e sudato. E non rispondeva più.

«Hanzo! Maledizione, Hanzo!» McCree non si perdonava di essersi addormentato come l’ultimo dei pivelli in una situazione così grave.

Poi Efi s’illuminò. «Orisa! Il tuo sovralimentatore!»

«Ma… serve a incrementare i danni durante una battaglia…» obiettò Orisa.

«…amplificando e migliorando i parametri vitali!» completò la ragazzina. E senza aspettare il consenso della sua creazione, le smontò dalla groppa quello che agli occhi di McCree somigliava a un tamburo africano, sfavillante di luce.

Efi e Orisa lo posizionarono vicino ad Hanzo e lo accesero.

Una scia di luce azzurra ruscellò fino all’uomo, e lì per lì sembrò non succedesse niente.

Poi Hanzo aprì di più la bocca per respirare meglio, e anche se le costole rotte non glielo perdonarono, Efi, Orisa e McCree sospirarono di sollievo.

I battiti si fecero più forti, sotto le dita di McCree.

«Per ora va meglio.» disse cauta la ragazzina sistemandogli meglio il serape rosso e asciugandogli il sudore dalla fronte con un fazzolettino. «Ma non resisterà a lungo.»

 

Rimasero tutti in silenzio, in ascolto del respiro dell’uomo a terra. Orisa andava e veniva dall’aia: teneva sotto controllo la fattoria, che non arrivasse nessuno. Efi aveva disattivato tutte le sveglie della casa, però non aveva potere sulla forza dell’abitudine, che spinge gli agricoltori a svegliarsi prima del canto del gallo.

Poi tornò dentro, si sedette accanto all’arciere, e rimase in attesa.

Il sovralimentatore andava scaricandosi.

Efi si mise in ginocchio, unì le mani sulla fronte di Hanzo, le spostò sulla sua bocca, poi sul suo petto, poi le mise sulla propria e sussurrò alcune parole. Poi di nuovo, sulla fronte, sulla bocca, sul petto, e sulla propria bocca.

McCree la osservava. Erano preghiere della sua terra. E se un genio della robotica si mette a pregare per un poveraccio che sta smettendo di respirare, allora la situazione è grave.

Rimasero in silenzio per dei minuti lunghissimi, mentre la luce del sovralimentatore diventava sempre più fioca.

All’improvviso Efi alzò la testa.

«Che c’è? Hai sentito qualcosa?» chiese McCree, che aveva la mano sul polso di Hanzo, a monitorare ogni minimo battito.

«Sì… sembra… è un elicottero!»

Jesse McCree non perse la concentrazione e la riacchiappò prima che corresse fuori, agguantandola per un polso e inginocchiandosi davanti a lei. «Ascoltami, Efi. Se sono i sicari, ti dirò di scappare, e tu scapperai con Orisa. Chiaro?»

«Ma…»

«Niente ma.» le ordinò severo il cowboy. «Zio Hanzo e Zio Jesse se la caveranno, ma tu devi correre. Ci penserò io a distrarli e a fare in modo che non vi inseguano.»

Le lacrime riempirono gli occhi di Efi, e abbracciò il suo eroe. McCree se la strinse al petto, ridacchiando. «Non è il mio funerale!»

Rimasero in ascolto per altri lunghissimi secondi.

L’elicottero toccò terra, che tremò sotto di loro. L’aria sollevata dalle pale scuoteva le pareti del magazzino.

Silenzio.

Poi una voce femminile sciolse la tensione: «Ehiiiiii! C’è nessuno qui!? Jeeesse! È arrivata la cavalleria, tesoro!»

 

~

 

«Lei è Efi Oladele! Sono veramente onorato di conoscerla, non mi aspettavo certo che…»

«Winston, ti prego di calmarti. Guarda avanti e aiuta Lena.» intervenne la voce calma di Angela Ziegler. «C’è poco spazio, e ho bisogno di pace per operare.»

«Oh! Scusa! Certo, sicuro!» si ricompose lo scienziato, smettendo di stare in ginocchio sul sedile del copilota per guardare verso l’abitacolo posteriore.

«Se la caverà, Angela?» chiese McCree.

La dottoressa Ziegler guardò Hanzo, privo di coscienza e attaccato al respiratore e alla flebo, sdraiato sulla brandina del grande elicottero. «La fibra Shimada è robusta, non vanno a tappeto per un proiettile. Lo abbiamo appurato spesso.» aprì la zip della felpa dell’uomo e tolse con precauzione tutta la stoffa zuppa di sangue che McCree aveva messo per fermare l’emorragia.

«Non è solo un proiettile.» sussurrò McCree, a bassa voce e controllando che Efi fosse distratta, ma stava parlando con Winston e con Lena. «Ha le costole rotte.»

Angela scosse la testa, fin troppo abituata alle scorrerie che coinvolgevano l’agente Jesse McCree e quanto lavoro le dessero. Nonostante sapesse che quello era l’assassino di Genji, e quante sofferenze aveva affrontato il giovane Shimada a causa sua, in quel momento era solo un uomo ferito, e come tale andava aiutato.

«Tu invece come stai?» chiese la donna. «Non dirmi che non hai portato nemmeno un _souvenir_ , da questa storia.»

McCree sghignazzò brevemente. «Qualche coltellata, e si è staccato il braccio. Ce l’ha Efi in mano.» la bambina infatti aveva preso molto seriamente il suo compito, e non si separava da quel prostetico.

Angela lo guardò serissima. «“Si è staccato”?»

«Ci ho parato un proiettile, ok? Era diretto alla mia testa.»

«Potevi evitare di pararlo, è dura come un sasso.» rispose con un sospiro la Ziegler.

«Sei mai stata in elicottero, Efi?» chiese Lena Oxton, che pilotava agilmente con delle grandi cuffie e gli occhiali con le lenti gialle per non farsi abbagliare dalle luci.

«Solo in aereo.» ammise la ragazzina, seduta dietro di lei, vicino a Orisa. Per fortuna l’elicottero era stato costruito sulle esigenze di Winston e di Reinhardt, per cui non fu un problema far sedere comodamente anche la grande centaura.

«Lena.» chiamò la dottoressa. «Atterra all’ospedale più vicino.» e sibilò a McCree: «Se non lo opero subito, rischiamo di perderlo.»

 

~

 

La Cadillac Eldorado del 1959 scivolava dolcemente sull’asfalto in direzione del porto. Il motore rombava tranquillo e obbediva alle mani del suo guidatore, come un cavallo di razza perfettamente addestrato. Le colline attorno alla strada brillavano di brina nella luce sfavillante del mattino, e finalmente si vedevano i primi ciliegi in fiore di quella primavera in ritardo.

L’auto passò attraverso un viale alberato con i rami gonfi di gemme, prese una svolta, e finalmente apparve l’oceano, azzurrissimo tra le nuvole basse e rosa.

La radio era accesa, a volume bassissimo, tanto che a mala pena si sentivano le parole del radiogiornale del mattino di un’emittente internazionale: “ _Efi Oladele è sbarcata a Numbani alle 21.04, ora locale. Ad attenderla c’erano le autorità della Fondazione Adawe e, naturalmente, i suoi genitori. Numerose testimonianze, provenienti per lo più dai paesi che circondano Hanamura, riferiscono della presenza di ex agenti di Overwatch, ma al momento non ci sono smentite né conferme da parte delle autorità. In particolare sono stati visti e fotografati nei locali dell’ospedale di Yokozuna, sempre prefettura di Hanamura, l’agente Jesse McCree e l’agente Lena Oxton, volti noti alle forze di Pol-_ ”

Basta così, pensò McCree cambiando stazione e cercando qualche canzone country, ma purtroppo era a parecchi chilometri dai fiochi ripetitori di Radio Navajo. Sospirò rassegnato.

«Ehi, samurai.» tuonò all’improvviso. «Hai intenzione di dormire ancora per molto?»

Hanzo Shimada aprì un occhio, diffidente. Si tirò su a sedere e si acquattò nella grande felpa, cercò gli occhiali da sole nel cruscotto e li indossò. «Avevi detto di non volere il cambio, alla guida.»

«No, ma un po’ di compagnia mi farebbe piacere.» rispose il cowboy. «Stiamo arrivando al porto. Dove vuoi che ti lasci?»

«Da nessuna parte.» disse l’uomo, respirando piano per il dolore al fianco. «Mi imbarco anche io. Devo lasciare questo Paese.»

«Splendida notizia» ghignò McCree. «Sai, cominciavo ad abituarmi alla tua dirompente simpatia.»

«Non mi provocare, cowboy.»

«Pensa alla dottoressa Ziegler… si sentirà sicuramente più tranquilla, sapendo che non viaggi da solo nelle tue condizioni.»

«Neanche tu sei fresco come una rosa» puntualizzò Hanzo, alludendo al prostetico che ancora non aveva ripreso pienamente le sue funzionalità, e alla spalla sinistra con una vistosa fasciatura che prendeva l’ampio petto ed era un tutt’uno con le fasce della protesi. «E comunque ti ho detto che sto benissimo.»

«Così bene che mi hai chiesto di chiamare Orisa, quando non riuscivi a scavalcare il davanzale.» stuzzicò ancora McCree.

Quella fuga dall’ospedale sarebbe diventato uno degli aneddoti storici, per loro di Overwatch: una sortita vera e propria per evitare l’assedio dei giornalisti che, per colpa delle chiacchiere tra infermiere, li avevano trovati. Hanzo e McCree, nonostante si muovessero a mala pena dai letti, avevano deciso di scappare, e andare a fare la convalescenza al diavolo, lontano dai riflettori, dai flash, dai giornalisti, da tutta quella paccottiglia inutile.

La signorina Oladele e la fedele Orisa li avevano aspettati vicino alla Cadillac, con uno zaino di provviste, medicine e due abbracci. Erano scappate alla chetichella dall’albergo da dove, il mattino dopo, la polizia le avrebbe scortate all’aeroporto.

«Appena sarai cresciuta, chiama Winston» aveva detto McCree a Efi, consegnandole un bigliettino. «Ci farebbe comodo un’esperta come te.» e poi l’aveva abbracciata, finalmente con entrambe le braccia, inginocchiandosi per essere a misura di bambina, perfetto ai suoi occhi come solo un eroe poteva essere.

«E tu cos’hai da guardare?» aveva ringhiato Hanzo, mentre Orisa riassorbiva la mina traente che l’aveva aiutato a scendere dalla finestra della sua camera di degenza.

Orisa aveva sorriso, amichevole. «Grazie per avermi aiutata.»

«L’ho fatto solo perché il clan aveva-»

Ma un abbraccio lo aveva interrotto, e nemmeno Hanzo Shimada era riuscito a scioglierlo.

Il dolore alle costole riportò Hanzo alla realtà. Reclinò di più il sedile, e tornò a respirare meglio. «Svegliami quando saremo sulla nave.»

«Non ti interessa sapere dove andiamo?»

McCree fece ruggire il motore, l’auto prese velocità e andò verso il l’oceano, sparendo tra le colline giapponesi. Era un puntino azzurro e lucente nel traffico nero e bianco delle altre auto, e luccicava con sincerità.

«No.»                                                    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dietro le quinte...
> 
> E così è finita. Ringraziamenti: doverosi, sentiti, mai troppi all'amica (che non ha nick, MUOVITI!) che me l'ha betata fino alle due di notte, ridendo e rotolandoci insieme nei feels di questi quattro cretini che rischiano la vita e si addormentano nel frattempo ♥ grazie!  
> A Martyverse&Vanycat che, con la loro iniziativa, mi hanno dato la spintarella per pubblicarla ♥ ragazze, se secondo voi non rientra nell'iniziativa, nessun problema, davvero ♥
> 
> Hanzo Shimada è un povero orfanello bisognoso di amore.  
> Orisa è la mia muccotta dolcissima.  
> La responsabilità della mia insana dipendenza da Overwatch è di Jesse McCree. Legnatelo.
> 
> Yellow Canadair

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver dato una possibilità alla mia storia ♥  
> Voglio un gran bene a Orisa, Hanzo e Jesse, quindi spero vi piacciano, così come sono stati messi in scena! Un ringraziamento speciale alla ragazza che ha betato la storia, la signorina Senza Nome, rimanendo appiccicata con me a uno schermo fino alle due di notte!  
> Fatemi sapere se vi piace, lasciate kudos, commenti, piccioni viaggiatori o quello che vi pare!  
> I capitoli saranno in tutto cinque, sono già scritti, quindi penso di aggiornare con regolarità.  
> Grazie tantissimo e un grande abbraccio,  
> Yellow Canadair


End file.
